Beautiful, dirty rich
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: The Salvatore's, the Petrova's, the Mikaelsons and the Claire's are the richest families in the world and they all live in New York City. Well at least their children do. Their parents are never home so the upper east side of Manhattan is their playground.
1. The hamptons

**I'm back with a another multi chapter this time set in the world of gossip girl. I first used this story as Klarolineauweek all human day.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own gossip girl or the vampire diaries.**

 **Xxx**

 **The Hampton's end of summer:**

 **Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: Since Queen Caroline dumped prince Tyler at the becoming of summer looks like C needs a new king could it be bad boy Klaus Mikaelson. Rumour has it that C &K have been getting cozy in the Hampton's this summer. New couple alert seems like wild child Kol Mikaelson has been tamed by Davina Claire watch out D once a player always a playe** **r. Spotted Rebekah and Stefan taking what looked like a romantic walk in the sand. K &C have lunch together and she wiped whip cream from his lip. You know you love me xoxo gossip girl.**

 **Xxx**

The Salvatore's, the Petrova's, the Mikaelsons and the Claire's are the richest families in the world and they all live in New York City. Well at least their children do. Their parents are never home so the upper east side of Manhattan is their playground.

Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Rebekah Mikaelson and Davina Claire are tanning by the pool. Caroline wearing a two piece pink and black strapless bikini, Katherine is wearing an all black strapless bikini, Rebekah's is wearing a red strapless bikini and Davina is wearing a blue bikini. While Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore are in the pool. Elijah Mikaelson is sitting at the outside table going over his teaching schedule for the first day.

Caroline putting her sunglasses on to block the sun "Ahhh gossip girl is driving me insane all summer she has been posting I'm dating this person im dating that person this week I'm apparently dating Nik."

Katherine turning over on her back "Gossip girl needs to get a life."

Rebekah looks over towards Katherine from her lounge chair " Your just saying that because she didn't mention you."

"At least she didn't warn you about your boyfriend I know Kol was a player but he's changed."

 **Xxx**

In the pool the guys all look at each other and get the same idea in their head. Klaus goes behind Caroline, Kol goes behind his girlfriend Davina, Stefan is behind Rebekah, and Damon is behind Katherine. The boys pick up the girls who are screaming and the boys jump in to the pool with them in their arms.

Caroline turns around and playfully hit Klaus on the shoulder " Nik this bikini was new."

Klaus smiles and kisses Caroline's neck up to her earlobe and whispers in her ear " I'll make it up to you."

Katherine hits Damon "Damon I wasn't supposed to get wet I have to go to the airport and pick up my annoying cousin."

Damon puts his hands up in surrender " It will dry kitty Kat."

Rebekah nudges Stefan in the side "Who's idea was this?"

Stefan looks around at all of them. Davina turns around and puts her arms around Kol's neck and kisses him. Kol pulls her in closer to his chest.

Caroline still in Klaus arms he's not letting her go." Which cousin are you picking up?"

Katherine still in Damons embrace " You remember Elena she lives in Virginia hates our lifestyle her house caught on fire and she lost everything so she's coming up here to live with us."

They all remember Elena. The last time she visited they invited her out to a party with them. Elena dissed them and made fun of their lifestyle, their clothes, the way they talked, everything about them all night.

 **Xxx**

They're all in the pool playing a game of chicken fight Caroline is on Klaus shoulders, Katherine is on Damons shoulders, Rebekah is on Stefan's shoulders and Davina is on Kol's shoulders. There all trying to push each other off the guys shoulders.

The Mikaelsons housekeeper Annabel but everyone calls her Anna comes outside "Miss Petrova you have a phone call."

Katherine looks at Anna and Caroline and Klaus use that to theiradvantage and push Katherine and Damon down. Katherine getting out of the pool "Not fair Anna told me something."

Klaus pulls Caroline down and kisses her on the cheek and tickles her Caroline laughs. Rebekah is still battling Davina.

 **Xxx**

"Hello."

Katherine's mother is on the other side "Katerina did you forget you have to pick up Elena."

"i tried to forget."

Katherine's mom looking at her date book " Katerina you need to get to pick up Elena from the airport she flying into the Hampton's and going to spend a couple days here then we're going back to the city."

Katherine looks down at her black nails "I know mother."

" And Katerina remember to be nice she just lost all her stuff."

Katherine lets out a breath "I will but Elena hates the upper east side and everything that has to do with it and that includes us."

"Katerina, Elena doesn't hate us she just doesn't understand our lifestyle maybe while her parents find a new home she will come to enjoy the upper east side."

"Whatever."

Katherine's mom hangs up Katherine puts the phone back in the kitchen.

 **Xxx**

Katherine returns to the pool and sees Klaus and Caroline are getting a little more friendly than usual, Damon is talking with Rebekah and Stefan but he is also keeping an eye on Caroline. Davina has her legs around Kol's waist in the pool he's kissing her neck while holding her up and getting her as close as possible to him." Who wants to go with me to pick up the most annoying person to ever set foot in New York."

They all laugh Caroline turns around from whispering with Klaus " l'll go give you moral support."

Katherine smiles she can always count on Caroline. Before Caroline gets out of the pool Klaus whispers in her ear one last time " We'll talk later."

Caroline nods and puts on a pink bra top dress cover up over her bikini and a big hat and sunglasses with black wedges. Katherine puts on a black bra top dress cover up over her Bikini with black wedges.

 **Xxx**

Katherine and Caroline take the limo " Bill the airport please."

"So you and Nik looked pretty cosy back there."

Caroline blushes " I know I don't know what's gotten into him I broke up with Tyler at the beginning of summer because I found out he was cheating on me with that slut Hayley. Can I tell you something it has to stay between the two of us."

Katherine sees the concerned look on Caroline's face " Caro you can tell me anything were sisters."

" At the Mikaelsons forth of July party Nik and I slept together."

Katherine has known Caroline since preschool when these mean girls threw Caroline's coach lunch box in the mud. While Stefan and Damon were calming Caroline down Katherine saw what happened and went up to the bullies and pushed them in the mud. Caroline and Katherine have been inseparable since. They met the Mikaelsons in the 1st grade when they moved to New York. Caroline and Klaus always flirted with each other but never did anything about it but this summer the flirting has been more. " I always knew you two would go there so tell me how was he?"

Caroline blushes " Kat, He was really good."

Katherine smiles at her best friend she happy for her but now it's time for her own confession "Can I tell you something that stays between us. "

Caroline sees the concern on Katherine's face "Kat were sisters."

" At that same party I slept with Elijah."

Caroline is shocked she never would of suspected Katherine and Elijah " How Elijah was supervising us."

" I have always thought Elijah was hot but I was tipsy and we slept together."

Caroline pulls Katherine in for a hug "That explains why you and Elijah have been avoiding each other so how was he?"

"It also explains why you have been trying to avoid Nik since the forth of July and he was really good best I've ever had."

Katherine trying to make this situation lighter finds a bottle of champagne and opens it "We need a drink."

Caroline agrees. Katherine pours them both a glass they take a sip when Bill turns around " We're here."

Caroline and Katherine click there glasses and take another sip "Let the hell begin."

Caroline laughs and links her arm with Katherine's "Remember you have all of us."

 **Xxx**

Less than two minutes of waiting they hear behind them " Seriously that's what you choose to pick me up in and you brought one of your rich friends."

Caroline and Katherine turn around and see Elena in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a Rolling Stones tank top. Caroline has sunglasses and a big hat on so Elena can't see the glare and disgusted look Caroline is giving her. They get in the limo and Elena is already judging "Really you needed a limo to come to the airport."

Katherine and Caroline pick up their champagne glasses and Katherine gives Caroline that I told you look. " Elena we took the limo that was what was in the driveway and were dressed like this is because we were at the Mikaelsons and after we drop you off we're going back to the Mikaelsons."

Elena leans back in her seat and mumbles " I don't get why I couldn't just stay with aunt Jenna instead of New York princess."

Katherine refills her and Caroline's glasses " Aunt Jenna has classes and you should feel lucky lots of people would die to hang out with us and you can."

Elena glares at her cousin she hates this situation and is jealous her brother Jeremy isn't here because when the house burned down her brother was devastated because he just bought a bunch of drugs and now there gone. So her parents sent her to New York while they sent him to a rehab. "Lucky me it just took a house fire, loosing all my possessions and leaving my friends."

 **Xxx**

Bill turns around " We're here."

Caroline pokes her head in the passengers window "Can you wait here for a few minutes we will be back." Bill nods.

They enter the Petrova Hampton's mansion "Mom, Nadia Elena is here."

Nadia the Petrovas housekeeper comes out of the kitchen "Good afternoon Miss Katherine, Miss Caroline will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

Caroline smiles at the housekeeper "Not tonight maybe another night."

Elena is looking around its a huge mansion and everything looks so clean and proper she's not used to it. Katherine's mom comes down the stairs talking on her phone " Excuse me."

Katherine's mom tells Katherine that's it's her dad then turns to Elena "Get comfy but not to comfy we are going back to the city in a few days."

Katherine and Caroline are walking to the door when Katherine's mom sees them "If your going back to the Mikaelsons take Elena with you she needs to make friends while she's here."

Katherine and Caroline look at each other Katherine turns around "Mom she hates the Mikaelsons."

Katherine's mom turns to Elena " Do you want to go to the Mikaelsons?"

" Do I have a choice?"

Katherine's mom looking at her phone "It's settled then Katerina take Elena with you."

Caroline whispers to Katherine "Yeah let the hell began."

Katherine laugh they leave and go back to the Mikaelsons.

 **Xxx**

When they get to the backyard Klaus comes up behind Caroline takes her dress off and jumps in the pool with her. Caroline yells "NIK."

Everyone is used to their flirting. Elena walks in and see Caroline and some blonde guy in the pool, Katherine is talking to a brown haired guy, another blonde haired girl is talking to a light brown haired guy, and a brown haired girl is laying on a hammock with a brown haired guy. All the guys are shirtless and all the girls are in bikinis. Elena feels out of place. Damon looks over at the newcomers "Hey kitty Kat who is that. "

Katherine looks behind her and sees Elena not knowing what to do "Shes the cousin I was telling you about the one who hates us and our lifestyle."

Damon nods and goes over to them " Damon Salvatore."

Elena decides to be polite and thinks he's hot. "Elena."

Damon smiles she's cute " Let me show you around in the pool we have my sister and Klaus, over there we have Davina and her boyfriend Kol, that other blonde is Klaus and Kol's sister Rebekah and talking to her is my brother and Caroline's twin Stefan. That's the whole group well almost Enzo decided to go to London for the summer."

Rebekah goes over to the pool where Klaus and Caroline are flirting with each other "Come on you two were having a fire."

Caroline tries to get away but Klaus pUtes one of his legs around hers in the pool not letting her go. They eventually get out and join everyone by the fire pit Rebekah and Caroline both say " S'mores."

Everyone laughs " Later sis."

Caroline makes a face at Damon. Klaus sitting back down next to Caroline has two hot dogs for them he cooks them on the fire and gives one to Caroline. Caroline smiles at him "Thanks."

After everyone has had hot dogs and s'mores. Davina is snugged up against Kol, Rebekah is snuggled against Stefan, Katherine is snuggled against Damon, and Caroline is snuggled against Klaus.

A couple hours later everyone is getting tired they all fall asleep at the Mikaelsons. Kol and Davina are asleep in Kol's room. Rebekah, Caroline and Katherine are in Rebekah's room, Klaus, Damon and Stefan are in Klaus room. Elena is in the living room. She hates them all and thinks they're just stuck up rich kids but she has never seen them like they were tonight just regular teenagers around a fire laughting and joking with each other.


	2. Salvatore white party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gossip girl or the vampire diaries**

 **Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: New blood in the city Elena Gilbert cousin to our very own Katherine petrova. Will she be as wild as her cousin. Everyone is excited about the annual Salvatore white party will it be like last year where Katherine got drunk and made out with Damon then Stefan will we finally see K &C hook up anything can happen. You know you love me xoxo gossip girl.**

 **Xxx**

The next morning everyone leaves the Mikaelson mansion and goes to their own mansions to get ready for the white party that evening. Caroline, Damon and Stefan enter their Hampton's mansion and their housekeeper Dorata who has been with them there whole life has coffee for them "Good morning Miss Caroline, Mr. Damon and Mr. Stefan."

They smile and take the coffee "Thanks Dorata."

Dorata goes back to straightening the living room " Mr. Damon, Mr. Stefan I ironed your suits and put them on your beds and Miss Caroline I picked up your dress from the dry cleaners its hanging in your closet."

"Thanks."

Caroline goes up stairs and changes into a blue sundress and goes outside to see if everything is going right with the party. She sees the ice sculpture sitting in the sun the chairs and tables not set up and the workers off to the side laughing at something Caroline storms over to them " Hello were paying you to work not sit on your asses and why did you leave the ice sculpture in the sun its melting get back to work."

The guys get back to work and Caroline is watching over them for most of the afternoon until Stefan comes out and sees his twin telling the workers how to set up things " Sister it's time to come in and get ready."

" These workers know nothing I can't leave them."

" How could they mess up putting stools at tables."

Stefan takes Caroline's hand and they walk inside Stefan sees Dorata " Dorata can you keep an eye on the workers."

Dorata nods. Stefan walks Caroline to her room "Stefan you didn't need to walk me to my room."

" I know but we haven't spent anytime just the three of us together this summer I miss my twin."

Caroline hugs Stefan " I miss my twin too when we get back to the city we are having a Salvatore sibling night just the three of us."

Stefan nods and goes into his room.

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes into her room and takes a shower. When she comes out of her bathroom in a pink and black towel she let's out a small scream when she sees Klaus on her bed in his white suit " What are you doing her you almost gave me a heart attack."

Klaus looks over at Caroline and sees she's only in a towel "Sorry love just wanted to talk."

" And you couldn't of chosen a time when I'm dressed plus how did you get in here we have security and Dorata."

Klaus smirks and raises an eyebrow Caroline shakes her head " Of course you paid the security off you know you can't pay Dorata off."

" i know and I didn't she was yelling at the workers and your brothers never saw me they're in their rooms."

"I have to get dressed so leave."

Klaus getting off the bed and coming behind Caroline his hand going up the outside of her bare leg " Why it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Caroline blushes and nudges him " We were drunk."

Klaus plays with her hair " Not that drunk and what's your excuse for the next morning."

"Vacation and Nik we can't."

Klaus looks down at the girl in his arms "Why not."

Caroline looks up at him " Because your best friends with both Stefan and Damon and I don't want to come between that friendship."

Caroline knows Klaus won't leave anytime soon and she has to get ready so she starts to get dressed.

Klaus sits at her desk and admires the view of Caroline putting on a white thong and a white strapless bra. " You say you don't want to be together but you then tease me like this and you know what seeing you naked does to me."

Caroline rolls her eyes and smirks at him " I know. And I also know you won't leave and I have to get ready."

Klaus grabs Caroline by the waist and throws her on the bed and starts kissing her neck, then moves to her lips. Caroline puts her arms around his neck and pushes his dress coat off. "We...Can't..Someone...Could...Walk...In."

Klaus still kissing her " So."

Caroline stops kissing him and looks up at him " It could be Damon or Stefan and if they found out that we occasionally kiss and that we have slept they will kill you."

Klaus looks down " I know."

Klaus kisses her one last time and rolls over and lets Caroline get up and finish getting dressed.

She goes over to her closet and on the door is the dress she is wearing tonight a one shoulder sleeve white cocktail dress with white stilettos.

She goes over to her vanity does her makeup and puts on a diamond bracelet she got in Paris and a diamond necklace she and the girls got when they went diamond shopping one day and her hair is curled.

Klaus gets off the bed and twirls Caroline around " You love are a goddess in white and diamonds."

Caroline blushes and smiles " Thank you and you look very handsome in your white suit."

Klaus gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 **Xxx**

Damon and Stefan come up behind them on the stairs both wearing white suits. "Caro you look nice."

Caroline looks back at them "Thanks, you two look nice too."

They go to the backyard and it's been transformed into a white wonderland there are white tables, white stools and on every table is a white rose, there are white balloons on the sides of the yard and an ice sculpture of a swan in the middle of the yard. There are food trucks on the side of the yard and two bars. Caroline is proud of her work Klaus looks around and every year is surprised at what Caroline can pull off. " It looks amazing love."

Caroline smiles "Thank you."

Damon and Stefan pull their sister in for a hug " You have outdone yourself this year Caro."

"Thanks."

Caroline sees Rebekah wearing a long sleeve elegant v neck white chfaffron dress and a diamond necklace with white wedges. Katherine wearing a short white bandage dress with white high heels, and Davina wearing a long spaghetti strapped white lace dress. Next to Davina, Kol is wearing a white suit. Caroline is surprised to see Elijah at the party wearing a white suit." Hey Elijah I didn't think you would be here."

Elijah wiping invisible lint off his jacket " Well Rebekah thought I should get out of the house."

Caroline laughs a little "Well the last time you went to a party was the one on your Yacht on the forth of July."

Elijah clears his throat and looks away shyly and sees Katherine who winks at him.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is walking past the door into the house when she sees her best friend Enzo enter the backyard " Oh my god you came."

Enzo dressed in white pants and a white shirt smiles " I always make the Salvatore white party."

Caroline hugs him " I know but I didn't think you would this year because you went to London."

"Caught the red eye this morning got here a couple hours ago."

Caroline and Enzo go over to the others Caroline looks at the girls " You all look amazing."

" Caro this party is amazing."

Caroline smiles " Thanks D."

They are all surprised to see Enzo " Hey mate I thought you where in London."

Enzo is best friends with all of them. " Took the red eye got in a couple hours ago this party is as big as one of my parties and every party needs the Enzo seal of approval."

They laugh and Caroline shoves Enzo with her shoulder.

 **Xxx**

Caroline turns towards Katherine who looks ready to attack " Kat you look ready to pounce."

Katherine pulls Caroline towards the bar and orders two vodka tonics " Elena is driving me crazy I was just about to leave and come here when my mom decides that I should take Elena and that I should let Elena wear one of my dresses. Elena told my mom that wasn't necessary and my mom told her she had to wear something white or she won't get in. My mom made me give Elena a dress and she paired it with flip flops that is a $500 dress and she's wearing flip flops with it."

Caroline pulls Katherine in for a hug " I know I was with you when you bought the dress."

Katherine wants to take her mind off Elena " So what's new with you."

Caroline and Katherine go and sit at a table and Caroline tells her what happened earlier with Klaus. "Caro I don't know what to say."

" Well that makes two of us."

Rebekah is dancing with Stefan and Kol and Davina are dancing. Katherine sees Elijah looking at her " Caro I'll be right back."

 **Xxx**

Katherine goes over to Elijah " Come dance with me."

" I don't think that would appropriate Katerina."

Katherine smiles only her parents and Elijah call her by her real name. Katherine taking Elijah's hand and dragging him to the dance floor " Well considering you have been watching me all night I don't think it can hurt also your not my teacher yet."

Katherine gets real close and whispers in his ear " Plus we have already slept together so there's no reason to be uncomfortable around me."

Elijah clears his throat " That's right I'm going to be your teacher I can't have feeling for you your my student."

Katherine smiles and runs her hand over him " Fine have a crush on one of your students just know that student feels the same way."

Katherine walks back to the bar and orders a drink leaving Elijah in the middle of the dance floor shocked and not knowing what to do.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is talking to Enzo when Klaus comes up behind her and drags her to the dance floor "That was rude, Nik what are you doing?"

Klaus pulls Caroline close to him " He'll get over it and I'm dancing with a friend what does it look like."

Caroline lays her head on his shoulder " It's never just dancing with you."

Klaus laughs " You know me so well love."

Caroline looks around and sees Damon and Enzo talking, Katherine dancing with Elijah, Rebekah dancing with Stefan and Kol and Davina dancing. " Unfortunately I do."

" You know one of these days your going to accept the feelings you have for me."

Caroline pulls away and looks at him "And if I don't want to accept them."

Klaus looks at her " Then you will be miserable forever."

Caroline pushes Klaus away and leaves the party.

 **Xxx**

Klaus tries to follow her to apologize but Katherine stops him " Don't."

" Katherine I need to go talk with Caroline."

Katherine saw the whole thing she's trying to help her best friend " She doesn't need you right now what she needs is her girlfriends."

Katherine goes over to Rebekah and whispers in her ear " Caro needs us you get Davina I will get the Vodka."

Rebekah nods and tells Stefan she will be back Rebekah goes over to Davina and whispers in her ear " Caro needs us."

Katherine goes over to the bar and flirts with the bartender to give her a bottle of vodka she joins Rebekah and Davina and they go to Caroline's room.

 **Xxx**

Katherine knocks on the door and they hear Caroline say " Go away Nik."

Rebekah doesn't know what's wrong " It's us Caro."

Caroline opens the door and sits back on her bed. Katherine, Rebekah and Davina sit on the bed and Katherine hands the vodka bottle to Caroline. Caroline smiles and opens it and takes a drink. Davina looks at her best friend " Come on spill it's just us nothing you say will leave this room."

Caroline takes a breath " I slept with Klaus twice."

Katherine only knew about the first time Rebekah and Davina are surprised. Rebekah speaks first "When?"

Caroline giving the bottle back to Katherine "Your forth of July yacht party."

Rebekah remembers that party so was so drunk she slept with Damon even though she spent the day flirting with Stefan. Davina remembers that party it was when she and Kol had just started dating. "So what did Klaus, my brother, captain of the lacrosse team nicknamed the hybrid say to make you come inside."

Caroline takes the bottle back from Katherine and tells them everything that has transpired between her and Klaus since finding him in her room hours ago.

Rebekah knows her brother can be a dick but also knows that he likes Caroline. " Caro my brother is an idiot but you two have the kind of friendship that if one is being a jerk the other one lets him or her calm down."

" You brother is a dick I want nothing to do with him."

Rebekah doesn't know what to do. Davina takes Caroline's hand " Come on let's go back downstairs."

They get off the bed and Katherine blurts out " I slept with Elijah."

They all turn around Caroline already knew Rebekah and Davina are shocked again " Seriously is there anyone in this room that hasn't slept with one of my brothers?"

Caroline Katherine and Davina look down Rebekah shakes her head at her best friends " So when did you sleep with Elijah?"

Katherine avoiding eye contact with Rebekah "Forth of July party."

Rebekah looks away not looking at any of them " There's something I should tell you guys about that party too and I'm so ashamed of it."

Caroline, Katherine and Davina all look at Rebekah " What is it Bekah?"

Rebekah takes the bottle and drinks some of it " At that party I slept with Damon I know it was stupid and I was drunk and that whole day I was flirting with Stefan."

They all look at her with shock " You slept with my brother."

Rebekah turns to Caroline " You slept with my brother."

Caroline puts her hands up in surrender "Tu shay I just didn't know you had any feeling for Damon at least I have feelings for Klaus right now there hate but that's not the point."

Rebekah takes another drink she's been keeping this secret for weeks and it's eating away at her. " I feel horrible about it when I woke up the next morning and I figure out who was next to me I ran back to my room and took a shower my first thought was if you and Stefan would forgive me."

Caroline pulls Rebekah in for a hug " Bekah you are my sister and nothing is going to change that plus your not one of the slutty girls Damon usually sleeps with plus sleeping with you is a step up for him."

Rebekah lets out a little laugh "Thanks."

Davina pulls the girls in for a group hug " Now that we have all the secrets out let's agree no more yachting it never ends well for us."

Katherine looks over at her " Says the girl who slept with her boyfriend on the yacht."

Davina rolls her eyes at Katherine.

 **Xxx**

When they re-enter the party Klaus excuses himself from talking with Elijah and goes over to try to apologize to Caroline " Caroline we need to talk."

Caroline glares at him " I have nothing to say to you."

Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and Davina walk away. For the rest of the night Klaus tries to talk to Caroline and Caroline ignores him and dancing with her girls, Enzo and Kol.


	3. Back in the city

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or the vampire diaries.**

 **I keep forgetting to write this down so please leave a review, follow and favorite this story and all my others.**

 **Xxx**

 **Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: The Salvatore white party held little drama but it seems like K &C have had a fight hopefully our soon to be love birds will reconcile soon. Everyone's favorite party thrower Enzo has come back to the big apple. And with everyone's returning to the upper east side and school tomorrow I can't wait to see what drama unfolds. **

**Flashback last month forth of July:**

Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Kol, Davina, Enzo even Elijah is on the Mikaelson yacht. Everyone is dancing and having fun Caroline is in a red and white striped bikini with a small blue bow on the left side of the bottoms and a strapless red and white striped with big blue bow in the middle of the top. She dancing with Klaus and Enzo, Klaus is in front of her and Enzo is behind her, both guys are in swim trunks and shirtless. Katherine is wearing a black bikini and flirting with Elijah who is wearing black shorts and a dress short sleeve shirt and he is watching everyone so no one falls over board. Rebekah is wearing a colorful tassel bikini top and black bottoms she is flirting and dancing with Stefan. Davina is wearing a blue sequin bikini and dancing with Kol. Damon is flirting with random girls he brought aboard.

The next morning Rebekah wakes up with a terrible hangover and doesn't recognize the room and feels a body next to her she looks over and sees a naked Damon Salvatore next to her. Rebekah feels terrible she puts her bikini on and goes back to her bedroom thinking how is Stefan and Caroline going to react to her sleeping with their older brother.

 **Xxx**

Elijah wakes up and feels someone on his chest and finds Katherine sleeping on his chest and they're both naked the memories come back and he can't believe he did this he quietly moves Katherine and gets dressed and goes to the door when he hears Katherine's sad voice. "So you were just going to leave and not say anything?"

He turns around and sees Katherine has pulled the sheet around her she is still wearing yesterday's makeup and looks sad. Elijah goes over to her and kneels on the bed. "Katerina this was a mistake I shouldn't of taken advantage of you."

Katherine looks up Elijah he only has his shorts on. "Elijah I knew what I was doing I have a high tolerance for alcohol I don't get drunk easily last night I wasn't drunk tipsy yes but not drunk."

Elijah leans forward and kisses her on the forehead " Katerina this can't happen again."

Katherine likes Elijah he's the first man she had real feeling for. "I see."

Elijah likes Katherine but he is going to be a teacher at her school in two months he can't be dating one of the students." I'm sorry Katerina."

"You are the only one not in my family who calls me Katerina."

Elijah smiles and kisses her forehead then his forehead on hers. "I feel honored than to be the only one who calls you Katerina."

 **Xxx**

Kol wakes up and smiles when he sees Davina next to him they had only dating for a couple months. Davina wakes up and rolls over and faces him "This is the best forth of July I have ever had."

Kol laughs "Me too."

 **Xxx**

Klaus wakes up and sees Caroline sleeping on him he smiles and kisses her shoulder.

Caroline feels something touching her and looks up and sees Klaus she kisses him and they have sleep together again. Reality sets in when Caroline is getting dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. " I can't believe I just slept with my best friends brother who also happens to be my brothers best friend twice I'm the worst sister."

Klaus pulls his shorts on and goes over to her " Hey your not the worst sister ever if your the worst sister then I'm the worst best friend. "

" Promise me that what happened here never leaves here Damon and Stefan or anyone never find out."

Klaus looks at the frightened face on Caroline " Promise."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Everyone has returned to the upper east side. The day before school starts Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and Davina are walking down fifth avenue shopping. " So how is Elena adjusting to living here."

Katherine is so sick of Elena complaining " She never stops complaining about being here, and about us. I really want her parents to find a new house soon."

" Caro Nik was asking about you."

" I know he keeps calling me but I'm ignoring him after what he told me at the white party."

They enter Barney's and a saleswomen come up to them " Hello miss Salvatore, miss Mikaelson, miss Petrova, miss Claire."

"Good afternoon do you have any new arrivals today?"

The saleswoman takes them over to the new arrivals. " Here up you go if you have any questions just ask?"

 **Xxx**

" Did you hear about Enzo's party?"

Caroline looking at heels " Yeah it's at this new club that he bought called Augustine."

Katherine looking boots " I hate that we have to wear uniforms to school."

"I hate it too we have all this money we all have trust funds and go to private schools and yet we can't express our creativity."

Rebekah looking at shirts looks over at Caroline. " Caro how's Stefan dealing with the breakup from Valerie."

"He's doing ok she tried to get him back by telling him she was pregnant with his child she wasn't pregnant at all I don't know what's going to happen when they see each other tomorrow it will be the first time since she tried to get him back."

They all look at Caroline with shock " You didn't tell us that."

Caroline looks over at them like she just spilled a secret. "Stefan didn't want anyone to know but I have to tell someone it's just too good and I've been holding out on you girls. So Stefan and Valerie dated last year for half the year and before summer they broke up. On the last day of school Valerie came up to me and told me she thinks she's pregnant. I thought Valerie wasn't good enough for Stefan so I didn't care. She told me it was Stefan's baby so as any good sister/aunt I called Damon and Stefan told them and had our driver drive us to the doctor. I didn't trust Valerie my crazy aunt Lily set Stefan and Valerie up. You know how people will do anything to try to become a Salvatore, a Mikaelson, a Claire or a Petrova. We all remember how Elijah's ex girlfriend Tatia said she was pregnant with Elijah's child and when he said it wasn't true she said it was Niks. Anyway Valerie went to the doctors and she wasn't pregnant."

They all don't like Valerie and had no clue about this. " Wow and the thing with Tatia was that she would flirt with Nik but Nik never flirted back she just wanted her fifteen minutes."

Caroline looking at heels " So did Valerie last I heard was she was hanging out with that mute guy and stoner who again were set up by my aunt."

" Caro your aunt Lily need to be hospitalized why is she hanging out with high schoolers."

Caroline has tried to convince her aunt that she needs help " I know but I don't think my equally crazy uncle Julien would allow it and the sad part of this is that he hangs out with them too now you see why Stefan, myself and Damon don't associate with my aunt Lily and uncle Julien."

" Your family makes mine sane and I have Nik and Kol as brothers."

" Hey Kol's not crazy well not Lily Julien crazy."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. Katherine looking at jackets "That makes me almost appreciate I hate New York Elena."

Davina looking at a pair of boots " I'm the sane one in this friendship I don't have any brothers or sisters and my cousins, aunts and uncles live in different states."

Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine hug Davina "And that's why we keep you Davina you ground us."

Davina pushes Katherine " Shut up."

They all laugh and continue shopping.

 **Xxx**

Klaus dragged Kol to Tiffany's " Why do I have to be here Caroline isn't angry at me what did you do to her I have never seen her this angry with you."

" I didn't do anything we were just talking and if Davina or Rebekah finds out we came here and didn't buy them anything they will be mad at both of us."

" Great so we have to buy Caroline, Davina and Rebekah a gift lets just throw in Katherine too."

Klaus is seriously regretting bringing Kol along. " Kol I need to get Caroline a present to apologize for whatever I did to her so I can have my best friend back."

Kol is looking around for a gift for his beautiful girlfriend Davina. " I understand why, you were a dick to Caroline I don't understand why you brought me?"

Klaus was looking at rings turns around " I wasn't being a dick I was telling her the truth and you told me you were bored."

" What did you tell her it had to be good for her to ignore you and when you said were going out I didn't think that meant Tiffany's."

Klaus wants something nice for Caroline and promised Caroline he would never say that they have kissed and slept together. " You know what forget it I was being a dick now help me fix it."

Kol turns around to look at necklaces " Whatever brother you owe me."

Klaus finds a sapphire and diamond pendant necklace for Caroline. Kol finds a rose gold diamond key necklace for Davina. They also get a diamond teardrop pendant necklace for Rebekah and a white gold diamond ball pendant necklace for Katherine.

 **Xxx**

"Miss Caroline time to wake up."

Caroline still half asleep " Five more minutes Dorata."

Dorata the Salvatore's housekeeper is putting Caroline's breakfast a cup of coffee and a bowl of raspberries on her nightstand. " Miss Caroline it's a new school year you need to be up if your going to Intimidate the new freshman plus the car is going to be here in an hour."

Caroline sits up and slides her sleeping mask up on her head " Thank you for the pep talk Dorata you always know what to say to get me out of bed. Are Damon and Stefan getting ready."

Dorata makes the bed while Caroline goes over to her walk in closet. " I woke them up but you know how Mr. Damon likes to go back to sleep so after I'm done here I will go wake him again."

Caroline turns around Dorata is more than just their housekeeper she is part of the family she hugs Dorata. " I love you Dorata."

Dorata loves the Salvatore's she been with them their whole lives. " I love you to Miss Caroline."

Caroline goes into her ensuite bathroom while Dorata goes to wake Damon up again.

 **Xxx**

Damon and Stefan are downstairs eating breakfast waiting for Caroline who is still getting ready. " Come on Caro we wear uniforms it shouldn't take you this long the car is going to be here soon."

Ten minutes later Caroline comes down the stairs in black heels with a black pencil skirt and a white tank top blouse a bow tie around her collar and a pearl necklace her hair in curls with her school bag in one hand and a bowl of raspberries in her other hand " Stop yelling I'm here let me finish my breakfast I'm almost done."

As Caroline is putting the last raspberry in her mouth Damon is sitting near the window " Car's here."

Dorata comes out of the kitchen to see them off. " Miss Caroline don't make anyone cry today."

Caroline turns around and laughs " It's not me that makes them cry its Katherine."

 **Xxx**

They go down to the Mikaelson limo the door man Vonya opens the limo door and Katherine moves over while the Salvatore's get in. Caroline sits next to Katherine and Rebekah. Stefan is on her other side next to Rebekah while Damon is next to Klaus and Kol " So who is ready to see the new meat."

Caroline looks over at her oldest brother " Seriously I know you like to sleep around but please don't start sleeping with freshman plus who needs you to ruin their life's when the hierarchy will do it for them."

Katherine jokes " Damon Salvatore all around welcome committee."

Damon rolls his eyes. Klaus is looking at Caroline and Caroline is ignoring him when Damon hits his arm. " Hey man I called you yesterday where were you though we could hang."

"I was with Kol he was bored."

 **Xxx**

They get out of the limo and look up at the brick building that is their private school Constance school for girls on one side and St. Jude's school for boys is the other side when they enter the courtyard they hear " Stefan."

Stefan was in the middle of talking with Rebekah " One moment."

He turns around and sees his ex girlfriend Valerie "Yes."

Valerie hugs him "So how was your summer?"

Stefan smiles trying to be nice but also trying to get her to leave. " It was good was there something you wanted I was in the middle of talking with Rebekah."

Valerie looks down at her hands " I just wanted to say hi see how you were I still care for you."

Stefan half smiles " Valerie we had fun when we were together but the reason we ended things was because we didn't have that many things in common and even after we broke up you faked a pregnancy to get me back."

Valerie has tears in her eyes as she walks away from Stefan back to her friends " And Dorata told me not to make anyone cry today."

Stefan turns back to his sister and Enzo has joined them they walk closer to the school," Aargh look it's them."

On the side of the school is Hayley Marshall, Camille O'Connell, and Aurora de Martel looking for guys. They hear "Caroline."

Caroline scrunches her face up "Why?"

Caroline looks over at the voice Tyler Lockwood is running up to them. " Caroline where have you been I have been calling all summer."

Caroline rolls her eyes " I was in the Hamptons and my phone was on all summer and I never got a phone call from you and here is the important thing we are not together."

Katherine's next to her she hates Tyler too " Did you enjoy your present Lockwood."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback June**

Caroline was let into Tyler's town house she walked up the stairs to his room she opened the door and there on the bed was Tyler and Hayley naked. Caroline turns around furious she stomps out of the town house slamming the door shut its not even like she loved Tyler or even slept with him they were acquaintances who sometimes kissed he just wanted to be more popular at school.

She tells the driver to drive her to the Petrovas. She lets herself into Katherine's penthouse and enters her room " I hate Lockwood."

Katherine was at her desk finishing a paper for school when she heard her best friend. " What did he do this time?"

Caroline laying down on the the bed " He invited me over when I showed up I saw he was fooling around with that slut Hayley."

Katherine has turned around and is now facing her best friend " Those bitches I know the perfect punishment for him." she said with a devious smile on her face.

Caroline knows she made the right choose to go to Katherine first " What are you thinking?"

Still with the devious smile " I'm going to need the rest of our friends, tacks, hammers spray paint, Kol's baseball bat, and a big bow."

Caroline knows when Katherine gets a plan for revenge she sh

ouldn't be questioned.

 **Xxx**

 **Later that night**

They all show up at Katherine's with what she requested " Let's go we have revenge to dish."

Katherine sneaks into Tyler's house and while he's in the shower she steals his keys and steals his corvette they all end up in an abandoned parking lot. Katherine spreads out the tacks, hammers, baseball bats, spray paint and the big bow. " Pick your weapon."

Caroline, Kol and Davina have a couple of Kol's baseball bats, Klaus and Rebekah have hammers, Damon and Stefan have tacks, and Katherine has spray paint. " I never liked that douche the two weeks you were together sis he would come into to the locker room and talk about the latest girl he slept with forgetting that his so called girlfriends brothers and best friends are part of the same lacrosse team."

Caroline is getting more angry sure she didn't really like Tyler but she never cheated on him " I hate him."

She takes the aluminum bat and hits the windshield it cracks a little. Katherine spreads her arms " Who's next don't destroy the tires I have to drive this back and Nik I expect some creativity with you taking those art classes."

Klaus laughs " Then we would have to trade weapons."

Katherine laughs. After they destroy the car the windows are broken the windshield and back window have hundreds of cracks, over the cracks it's spray painted cheater and on the back it says player, both mirrors are destroyed. Katherine claps her hands. " That will teach him to mess with one of us."

Caroline smiles " Group hug."

Kol jokes " Vandalism and group hugs what a combination."

Davina pulls him into the hug Caroline looks around at her family " I love you guys."

" Kat what's the bow for?"

Katherine laughs " It's for after I deliver the car I put the bow on top so it's a present for him. "

Katherine brings the car back to the spot Tyler had it in in front of his house she puts the keys back and pops the tires and puts the bow on the top of the roof. She takes a picture and leaves. The next morning they leave for the Hamptons and they haven't seen Tyler since.

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

School is almost over for the day and every class Klaus has is with Caroline who is ignoring him. Klaus has been doing everything to get her to talk to him but it's not working. After English Klaus sees Caroline in the hallway. " Caroline wait up."

Caroline turns around at the sound of her name she's going to be late for gym with the girls " What?"

Klaus runs up to her " I have something for you."

Caroline glares at him " I don't want anything from you we are not friends anymore."

Klaus face shows vulnerability Caroline's been his friend since he moved here in first grade." Caroline please just hear me out."

Caroline is still mad at him " I will never hear you out again the friendship between Caroline Salvatore and Niklaus Mikaelson is over the only time we will see each other is when I'm with Rebekah and Kol and your with Damon and Stefan."


	4. Augustine opening

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or gossip girl.**

 **Xxx**

 **Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: it's the end of an era C and K are no longer friends. It will be sad to no longer see Klaroline in my inbox. As one friendship falls another rises S and R have been getting pretty close. And with the Augustine grand opening in a couple days and everyone on the guest list including our new enemies it should be an exciting grand opening. You know you love me.**

 **Xxx**

Damon, Stefan and Caroline are having a Salvatore night just the three of them watching movies, talking, eating pizza and tiramisu with Champagne. They are watching a movie when the elevator opens and Katherine walks out. " I can't be there anymore. Can I stay here?"

Caroline is on the couch and Damon and Stefan are sitting on the floor on each side of her all three Salvatore's look up at the frustrated Petrova. " Your always welcome Kitty Kat."

Caroline pats the cushion next to her " Pizza, tiramisu, champagne?"

" Tell us what's wrong?"

" Elena I can't take her I hate everything Manhattan attitude anymore. I came home today and Elena was with her new friend from Brooklyn talking about how she hates us all and can't wait for her parents to find them a home. You know how Nadia has been the Petrova housekeeper since before I was born."

All three Salvatore's nods Caroline has a slice of tiramisu in her hands while both male Salvatore's and Katherine are eating pizza. " Elena refuses to eat her food saying its to fancy for her. So instead she eats pizza. Elena isn't only making my life difficult but she's also making Nadia uncomfortable."

The Salvatore's understand the problem Katherine is having Nadia is just as much part of the Petrova family as Dorata is a part of their family.

 **Xxx**

The grand opening of Augustine is tonight. They're all getting ready at the Mikaelsons penthouse. The girls are in Rebekah's room with racks of party clothes all over her room.

Katherine decides to go with a short cleavage baring silver sequin cocktail dress with silver heels. Katherine loves teasing guys and her favorite guy to tease is Elijah. She runs out of the room her dress not zipped up yet. Rebekah yells after her. " I have a problem can you help me?"

Elijah looks up from grading papers at the desk in his room. " Katerina I know what your trying to do and it won't work."

Katherine smiles and tries to look innocent " What do you mean?"

"We can't do this nothing can happen between us. I'm your teacher it would be inappropriate."

" You mean like sleeping together again. That's not why I'm here I just needed someone to zip up my dress the girls are busy getting ready and I can't reach so could you help a totally innocent girl with her dress."

Elijah tells her to spin and comes up behind her and whispers in her ear. " We both know you are the farthest thing from innocent Katerina."

Shivers went down her back as he spoke. It took all her will power not to turn around and kiss him.

 **Xxx**

Caroline's dress is a strapless sweetheart bodice of glittery gold with a dangling beaded skirt with gold heels. Davina goes with a black tank top and a gold skirt and black ankle boots. Rebekah's dress is black with gold designs on the bodice with gold heels. They all have body glitter on too. The guys are waiting downstairs for them in suits. " Whoa I need sun glasses to see you ladies."

" Oh don't worry by the end of the night you will be as glittery as me."

Kol laughs while he pulls Davina in for a kiss. " I don't doubt that."

Klaus looks over at Caroline who is talking with Katherine they haven't talked in days and it's killing Klaus not talk to her. " Caroline you look beautiful."

Caroline glance at him she's not mad at him anymore she's hurt by what he said to her. " I know."

Damon feels the uncomfortable tension in the room between his sister and his best friend he adjusts his tie. " Let's get this party started."

 **Xxx**

The limo arrives outside of Augustine the door opens and cameras are flashing there is a bouncer letting people in the line is down the street. Enzo comes out of the club and greets his friends " Hey tonight be transported to another time let loose no judgement. Let everything escape meaning this feud between you to ends when you are in my club."

Both Klaus and Caroline look at each other quickly then at Enzo they both nod.

As the bouncer is letting them in a guy in the line waiting to go in start yelling not fair I've been waiting almost an hour they didn't even get in line. Katherine and Caroline go over to the guy " Excuse me do you know how we are? I'm Katherine Petrova and she's Caroline Salvatore." The guy has heard those names before. Katherine continues " Think twice before you yell at us." She links arms with Caroline and flips her hair while turning to leave.

When they get in the doorway Enzo holds out his arms. " Welcome to Augustine." There's a bar to the side, a dance floor in front of them, a couple steps down and there is a stage and couches so you could watch a show tonight there having a burlesque show. " Right this way."

Enzo leads them to the vip area. " I will be back I need to make the rounds."

 **Xxx**

Kol grabs Davina's hand and they go to the dance floor. Rebekah looks over at Stefan. " Come on let's dance."

" Rebekah, you know I don't dance."

Rebekah dragging him to dance floor " I know, I also know the only person you do dance with is also the one asking."

 **Xxx**

The only ones left in the booth is Caroline and Klaus " Caroline can we talk?"

Caroline takes a drink of her martini " Only if we can dance I love this song."

Klaus nods and takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor " You look like a Greek goddess."

" Thank you, you look handsome too. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Rebekah sees Klaus and Caroline she knows how hard this has been on both of them they like each other but don't want to hurt Damon or Stefan so they can't do anything. She goes to move when Stefan stops her. " Where are you going?"

" To make sure they don't kill each other. We both know if they wanted to they could."

Stefan looks over at his best friend and sister he doesn't know what happened on the yacht. " They made that silent truce outside plus they won't let whatever they're fighting about ruin Enzo's big night."

Klaus dancing with Caroline " I'm sorry for what I said at the white party I was frustrated and I took it out on you it wasn't right. I just want to be with you. "

" I'm sorry too I'm frustrated as well I want to be with you but don't want to hurt my brothers."

Klaus pulls her closer to him " I missed you."

" I missed you too."

Klaus smiles he loves that Caroline forgive him he hated her being mad at him.

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Caroline end up in a limo together. They arrive at the Mikaelsons penthouse once the elevator door close their lips are back on each other they stumble out of the elevator and into his room making a pile of clothes from his doorway to the bed.

 **Xxx**

An hour later everyone else stumbles into the penthouse except Damon and Stefan who decided to go to their penthouse. Kol and Davina go to Kol's room. Katherine and Rebekah go to Rebekah's room, Enzo goes to the guest room. " Where's Caroline?"

" Last i saw her she was with Nik. Go ask him."

Katherine walks down the hall to Klaus' room and opens the door. It's pitch black she turns to leave when something catches her eye and someone on the bed moves she looks down and Caroline's dress is reflecting from the light from the hall. She gets closer to the bed and Caroline is snuggled next to Klaus both of them are naked there is only Klaus' blankets over them. She is shocked after how they have been acting recently she takes a picture of them because nobody will believe her.

She returns to Rebekah's room who on the phone with Stefan. Katherine waits till she done " Oh my god bekah you will not believe what I just saw."

Rebekah looks intrigued but then disgusted " Was it Kol naked again we all tell him if he going to leave his room he has to have pants on."

" No plus I've seen Kol naked all of us have."

" So what is it?"

Katherine shows Rebekah the picture. " Klaus and Caroline in bed together clothes all over his room."

Rebekah takes the phone from her " Shut up seriously."

 **Xxx**

Klaus Wakes up and smiles at the golden goddess in his bed " Good morning love."

" Good morning."

"We slept together again."

Klaus nods " We can't seem to stay away from each other."

Caroline pulls one of his blanket up to her chest " Well then let's not stay away from each other lets be together in secret nobody outside those doors know except us."

"As long as I get to be with you." Caroline kisses him.

 **Xxx**

Everyone is at the breakfast table when Kol and Davina come into the kitchen. " Kol you have glitter on your chest."

Kol looks down at his bare torso and smirks " I was warned that would happen."

" Looks like I'm not the only one. Big night Nik?"

Kol raises his eyebrows Klaus looks down and sure enough some of Caroline's body glitter ended up on him. " I was dancing with Caroline."

Kol didnt believe when he saw the picture of them in bed on Davina's phone when they woke up. " If you were dancing how did it end up in your chest were you dancing shirtless if I recall Enzo's club has a rule you have to wear clothes."

You know how glitter gets everywhere and what about you you have just as much as Davina."

Kol is having fun " I slept Davina."

Rebekah watching her brothers go back and forth. "Enough we know you too slept together."

" How?"

Rebekah eating a bagel from the breakfast display on the table. " Katherine went looking for you last night and found you in bed with Nik."

" Damon and Stefan can't know we have to keep with between us."

Everyone nods. Damon and Stefan come walking through the elevator " Morning."

They all glare at Kol he has a tendency to tell secrets just to annoy people Klaus.

 **Xxx**

They are all eating breakfast when the elevator doors open and the oldest Mikaelson sibling Freya walks out. " It feels good to be home."

Rebekah runs up to her sister and hugs her. Freya lives in New Orleans she comes back to New York to visit her siblings a couple times a year. She comes over to the table and sits with everyone. " Where's Elijah? I have an announcement that I want everyone to hear."

" At the gym. He left early this morning."

 **Xxx**

Elijah gets back from his Muay Thia workout he's all sweaty and just wants to take a shower. He goes to his room takes his shirt off and hears the water shutting off in his bathroom. He standing in the doorway when Katherine gets out running her fingers threw her hair " Hello Elijah."

Elijah licks his lips. Unable to speak.

"Wanna join me?"

Elijah licks his lips again " Katerina."

" It's Saturday remember your just my best friends sexy older brother."

Elijah is walking closer to her he tries to stop but can't. " Why are you in my shower?"

Katherine run her fingers up his sweaty chest "Everywhere else was full and you weren't using it. I didn't think you would mind."

Elijah is trying not to look at her body, and look anywhere else. " Stop thinking Elijah and start doing."

Elijah looks her in the eyes and does exactly what she says. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her. Katherine doesn't care if he's sweaty she wraps her hands around his neck while he lifts her legs up and she wraps them around his waist.

 **Xxx**

Freya has gathered everyone in the living room. She wants to tell her siblings her news before their parents. Katherine and Elijah keep giving each other longing looks. Klaus is sitting next to Caroline his hand is on her back. Rebekah is sitting between the Salvatore brothers and Davina is sitting on Kol's lap.

" I'm engaged. He's on a business trip in Asia at the moment so I came here to announce our engagement. He will be back in a couple months."

 **Xxx**

"So sister I see that you and Nik made up."

Caroline, Stefan and Damon are walking though the MET. Since their Salvatore night was interrupted by Katherine they decided to do something together just the three of them in the afternoon. Dorata always used to bring them to the MET as children now that they are older they still like going. Usually they just sit on the stairs outside but sometimes they go in." Yes we came to an agreement. Our fight is over."

Damon and Stefan pull their sister In for a hug. " I'm glad you two made up. We hated seeing you upset, Nik wasn't any better either he kept asking how your doing. It was getting rather annoying."

"Well everything is back to normal. Now let's stop talking about me. Stefan when are you going to ask Rebekah out? And Damon I see the way you are around Elena at school you are the only one on the upper east side who likes her. "

Stefan and Damon look a little uncomfortable now they weren't uncomfortable talking about their sister and their best friend but now talking about their relationships. " I don't know. Would she even say yes if I asked her out?"

" Of course she would say yes. I see the way you two act around each other. She gets you to loosen up even more. Let's be honest here Your broody and we love you but around Rebekah your less broody and more fun and you laugh."

"Thanks sister."

Damon laughs at his siblings.


	5. Vegas and brunch

**I'm back with another chapter of tvd in New York.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting my stories**

 **I put up a new poll which genre would you like to see more of. The last time I checked romance and smutty were in the lead.**

 **Disclsimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or gossip girl.**

 **Xxx**

 **Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: Christmas in New York. K and C finally made up and my inbox has been filled with Klaroline. I saw our favorite girls sporting some new jewelry looks like Christmas came early for them. Spotted S and R being really flirty on a walk though Central Park, You know you love me.  
**

 **Xxx**

The bell rings and Elijah dismisses his class and Caroline and Katherine share a look Katherine raises her eyebrows and Caroline nods. Caroline leaves and shuts the classroom door behind her. "That was a very interesting lesson today Mr. Mikaelson."

Elijah looks up from his papers and sees Katherine hovering over his desk his eyes right in front of her cleavage which is peeking out underneath her silk blouse. " Katerina we could get caught."

Katherine comes up behind him and runs her hands down his chest and whispers in his ear " I'm really good at being sneaky and quiet and if last week in Barney's taught us anything it is you are also skilled in being sneaky and quiet."

Since Elijah found Katherine in his shower that day after Muay Thai and she told him to stop thinking and start doing he finally broke down and did the one thing he really wanted to do he and Katherine have been sneaking around.

Last week Katherine and the girls were in Barney's she texted Elijah who snuck in and Katherine was in the dressing room for a little longer than usual. When Elijah was sneaking out of Barney's Caroline saw him and then saw Katherine fixing her hair. That night Caroline asked Katherine who confessed to everything.

Elijah leans back in his chair and puts his head on Katherine's shoulder and kisses her.

 **Xxx**

Dorota is in the kitchen when she hears the elevator ding and Caroline, Damon and Stefan come into the kitchen " Dorata we are going to Vegas for the weekend."

"Miss Caroline, Mr. Damon, Mr. Stefan the last time you went to Vegas you almost got arrested."

"Key word being almost."

Caroline turns around from getting some water and hands some to her brothers. " How were we supposed to know that guy was a real cop and not the stripper Katherine kept joking she was going to get because she thought Rebekah and I looked sad."

 **Xxx**

An hour later the Mikaelsons limo pulls up and Stefan shouts up the stairs " Caroline, Katherine the limo is here."

Both girls come down arms linked at the elbow and two bags each with them. " Why do you need two bags we are going to be gone for a weekend."

Katherine looking through her purse for her nail file answers. " Shoes and makeup. Our Vegas attire is bathing suits and short dresses."

Both brothers scrunch up their face its one thing to see your younger sister in a short dress it's another to hear from your friend that your Vegas attire is a bikini and short dresses.

Before they leave Dorota comes out of the kitchen with a bottle of raspberry flavored water for everyone. " Don't get arrested."

They arrive at the plane hanger that homes the Mikaelson plane. While on the plane Kol opens the champagne and pours everyone a glass "A toast let's have fun in Vegas."

 **Xxx**

They arrive in Vegas and decide that tonight they are just going to walk around the strip.

They next day they are lounging by the pool, going to the spa. All day Klaus and Caroline have been teasing each other seeing if one would make a move and jeopardize the secret that they are together.

Klaus is in the pool and Damon and Stefan swim up to him " hey man now that your friends with our sister again can you tell us what your fight is about."

"Umm it was stupid I said your neighbors dress at the white party was prettier than Caroline."

"Your so lucky our sister didn't kill you for that."

That night they hit the clubs. As they are heading in to the 1oak when a guy in line yells at them that they are to young to go into the club. Enzo turns around and address the man " This is one of my fathers clubs and as heir I get free admission and so do my friends. Also as heir I get to decide who gets in the club and who doesn't we have a reputation to keep up with and our reputation doesn't include you yelling because someone got in before you. So you are banned from all St. Claire clubs, and casinos."

Klaus is dancing with Caroline, Katherine with Damon, Stefan with Rebekah, Kol with Davina.

Klaus leans down and kisses Caroline's neck and whispers in her ear " You look ravishing love. It was taking all my will power not to kiss you today when you were wearing that bikini or right now."

Caroline runs her hands through his hair. " Mine too the way your shorts were hanging off your hips or even the slightest touch from you set me off."

Klaus pulls her into his chest even more and slides his hands from her hips to the bottom of her mini dress. Caroline purrs in his ear Klaus sucks the bottom of her ear. "You drive me crazy love."

 **Xxx**

They got back to the penthouse they rented very early in the morning. Rebekah's, Katherine's and Caroline's phones ring all with the same text: "Get home it's an emergency."

Freya had been trying to text and call her siblings all day and when Rebekah finally replied she was relived, Elijah had texted Katherine and Dorata had texted Caroline.

" We have to go there's an emergency at home."

 **Xxx**

They walk out of the elevator into the Mikaelson penthouse still in party clothes and tired they didn't really have much sleep this weekend. Klaus is holding Caroline up and Stefan has an arm around Rebekah, Kol and Davina are holding hands and Katherine is leaning on Damon.

Esther Mikaelson comes out of the living room and faces them " There you are we have been waiting for you to get home."

Mikael joins his wife and looks at the teens " Anyone who doesn't live here leave this penthouse immediately."

Caroline looks up at Klaus she knows his relationship with Mikael is damaged he nods and whispers in her ear " I'll call you later."

They leave but Davina stays next to Kol. "That means you too Davina. You don't live here."

She looks up to Kol she's been living here since they started dating only because it's only her and the housekeeper Monique in the townhouse she was getting lonely so Kol invited her to stay with them. Kol nods at her and whispers in her ear " I'll come by later and give you some clothes from your side of the closet."

Davina nods and kisses his cheek.

Before Katherine leaves she winks at Elijah.

 **Xxx**

Caroline, Damon, and Stefan enter their building and Caroline stops in the middle of the lobby and looks at her brothers hesitantly. " If our parents are home mom is going to kill me for wearing this dress, do you guys have a jacket I can borrow?"

Both brothers shake their heads no. Caroline's dress is red, short and cleavage baring, Katherine picked it out for her told her it would drive Klaus crazy and it did. Caroline looks around the lobby and runs over to the front desk " Vonya can I please borrow your jacket it's an emergency."

Vonya has been the doorman of their building since they were born he nods but before he give her the jacket he asks " Can you do something for me first?"

" I'm in a hurry but if it's quick sure."

"Ask Dorota why she keeps rejecting me every time I ask her out."

Caroline smiles " I will certainly ask her. Can I have the jacket now I promise to return it."

Vonya hands over his jacket Caroline faces her brothers. " Let's go see what is in store for us."

 **Xxx**

Davina walks into her townhouse and sees her father Marcel. "D where have you been I got home and Monique says you haven't been home since June?"

"I've been living with Rebekah, it got lonely being here by myself Rebekah invited me to live with her."

Davina's relationship with her housekeeper Monique is different than everyone else's relationship with their housekeepers. Dorata and Annabel would take the Salvatore's and the Mikaelsons when they were younger to the fish pond to feed the ducks or to the plaza to go to Eloise's suite.

When they went to the Eloise suite Caroline would always tell everyone that she wanted to be just like Eloise. Dorota would smile down at her and tell her she is. The girls would put on fashion shows and have lots of fun in the suite but the guys would be bored. Their housekeepers would make it up to the boys by getting them all ice cream when they were done.

Monique would never take Davina anywhere and just ignored her. Monique believed that she worked for Marcel in her job description it never said she takes care of his child so she cleaned the house and didn't pay attention to Davina. Dorata and Annabel knew Monique was the Claire's housekeeper and knew the Claire's had a child so they would include Davina when they would go on outings with the others.

 **Xxx**

Katherine is trying to avoid seeing if her parents are home she doesn't have the best relationship with her father, she has a better relationship with her mom. Katherine's dad works in Bulgaria and her mom is a model in Paris they met when Katherine's mom was doing a show in Bulgaria.

Katherine is walking past the living room when her dad sees her "Katerina we need to talk please sit."

Katherine sighs and sits down across from her parents. "Katerina I am moving you and your mother to Bulgaria to live with me, I have a potential client I'm trying to persuade to sign with me and he is a big family guy so I need to show him that we value the same things."

Katherine is in shock " WHAT I can't leave, my friends, my life and I have school. Also what about mom's shows."

Katherine's father is sitting calmly in one of the chairs in the living room with his hands folded over his knee he doesn't understand why his teenage daughter is flipping out. " I talked it over with your mother who has agreed to live in Bulgaria. We live two days after Christmas."

 **Xxx**

Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah are in the living room getting berated by their father. "Will you three ever learn you can't go running through city doing whatever you want. You three should learn how to behave from your older siblings."

Klaus rolls his eyes, Kol says under his breath " Yeah Freya the princess, Finn the prince and Elijah the nobleman what buzz kills."

Rebekah snickers at him.

Mikael glares at them. "Niklaus out of the three you are the most incompetent one you can't do anything right. Sometimes I wonder how you went so wrong because I didn't raise you to be a scared loser."

Rebekah grabs his hand to keep him on the couch and Kol puts a hand on his shoulder also to keep Klaus still who is livid at Mikael for talking to him like this.

When Mikeal had leaned that not only that his children were gone but the plane was gone too he called the Mikaelsons business manager Vincent Griffith to talk about cutting off Klaus, Kol and Rebekah but Vincent had advised against it saying that if they were cut off the Mikaelsons would actually lose money instead of gain money.

 **Xxx**

The Salvatore's enter their penthouse and Caroline is behind her brothers wearing Vonya's coat over her dress. "Children where have you been?"

All three turn around in the foyer almost knocking into a table they see their parents coming out of the library. " Um we've been around."

Their mother Liz puts her hand on her husband Giuseppe's shoulder to keep him from moving any closer to the children." Damon tell us we won't be mad."

The Salvatore's love their mom more than their dad. When they were ten their dad was in the city on a layover so he decided that instead of sitting in the airport he would come home he didn't like that Damon and Stefan were still in bed (it was 6am on a Saturday) so he dragged them out if bed and put them in the car and dropped them at the far end of Central Park and told them to find their way back home. He also didn't give them coats so all they were in was flannel pants and a long sleeve shirt and a pair of boots.

When they finally made it home it was 10 am and were shivering so much they had frost bite on their hands and arms and their teeth hurt so much from clattered from the cold. Dorata poured them some hot chocolate and bundled them in blankets and put them in front of the fireplace.

"We were in Vegas."

Giuseppe flips out " You three can't go gallivanting around the city then decide lets go to Vegas. Your actions reflect poorly on the Salvatore name, do you know how many clients I have lost because they have seen stories where you three are parading around the city having no disregard for anyone but yourselves."

Giuseppe storms off, the siblings turn to leave when their mom calls out to them " Caroline why are you wearing a dress coat?"

"I was cold." Which isn't a totally lie it is winter and there is snow on the ground and her dress doesn't cover much skin.

"Take off the coat you are in a heated home there's no need to wear a jacket."

Caroline hesitantly does as she is told and reveals her short red strapless cleavage baring dress." Caroline young ladies don't wear things like this. I'm signing you up for debutant classes so you can start acting lady like instead of the street whore you like to dress as."

"Mother this is the proper attire for Vegas and you would always tell me dress for the occasion. I was in Vegas I was dressing for Vegas I didn't have time to change."

"Do not talk back to me all three of you go to your rooms and stay there."

 **Xxx**

"Nadia my whole life is falling apart the only thing that is keeping me going is that you will be there in Bulgaria with us."

Nadia turns around from doing the dishes after she wipes her hands she puts one on Katherine's hands who is sitting at the island. " Miss Katerina I am not going with you, your father told me I am to stay here."

Katherine is outraged by this Nadia is a part of the family her father can not exclude Nadia. Katherine storms into her fathers office. " Father can I have a word?"

Katherine's father doesn't even looks up from his paper work " If this is about how unfair you think I'm being and how I'm ruining your life then no."

"It's not about me."

Katherine's father looks up his daughter still in her Vegas dress; short ,black strapless dress. He doesn't care what she dresses like as long as she does what he says " Then proceed."

"How could you tell Nadia she isn't allowed to come with us. She is part of our family."

"Katerina this client doesn't believe in having help to raise his children so it has to look like we don't have help raising you. Nadia will stay here."

"Father-."

Katherine's father stands up hi hands rolled into fists on his desks. " Katerina Petrova that is enough you will be going to Bulgaria with me and Nadia is staying here. Now leave."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is in the shower when she hears her phone ring she shuts the water off she was just finishing she dries off and looks at her phone and it's text from Katherine "911."

She quickly gets dressed in jeans a sweater with ankle boots. She finds her brothers in the hallway they were going to get Caroline they got the text to. " We need to go."

"How are we going to leave when mom and dad are downstairs and will hear the elevator plus mom said to stay in our rooms."

Caroline turns to her twin "I love our mother very much but she said I dress like Camille, Aurora and Genevieve. Plus Katerina is my best friend, my sister she needs us I'm going."

Dorata is coming out of the room next to Caroline's "Dorata we need your help."

" Yes."

Caroline looks at her brothers then at Dorata they don't normally have to sneak out of the house. Although over the last couple of months Caroline has gotten really good at sneaking Klaus up to her bedroom and sneaking him out.

" It's Katherine somethings wrong we need to go but we can't let mom and dad see us leave is there any secret passages out of this building."

" There are stairs in the kitchen just incase the elevator stops working."

Before they leave Caroline whispers to Dorata " How's our secret project doing."

Dorata looks back at the room she left they can faintly hear hammering and boards moving. " They say they can't have it done by New Years."

"If anyone can do this its you that's why I put you in charge of it. Just make sure nobody downstairs hears or sees them."

Dorata nods Caroline hugs her.

 **Xxx**

Klaus is sketching when Esther comes into his room " Niklaus can we talk."

He puts his sketch pad down and moves his legs so his mom can sit at the bottom of his bed. " I'm sorry your father was so hard on you, I don't think your a scared loser, you are the most special of all my children. But there is something that I think your old enough to hear, your father is not Mikael. When we were living in London Mikael had a business partner named Ansel, Mikael would go on business trips all the time leaving me at home with three young children. Ansel would come over and see how I was doing he was coming over every night. One night I was losing my mind Freya and Finn were fighting because Freya had accused Finn of breaking one of her Barbies, Elijah would not stop crying after I got everyone calmed down and asleep I was having a glass of wine and Ansel stopped by to see how everything was going and one thing let to another and a couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant with you. I didn't want to tell Mikael that I cheated on him and I didn't tell Ansel I was having his child."

Klaus is speechless he never knew why Mikael hated him or treated him different. " Does he know I'm not his."

"Yes when you were ten and you broke your arm they took your blood and your blood type didn't match Mikael's or mine."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah is picking out her outfit for the brunch and Kol is picking out Davina's outfits from their closet when they all get Katherine's 911 text. Rebekah makes a beeline for Elijah's room she doesn't know they are sleeping together but she does see the longing looks between her older brother and her best friend plus she needs help.

" Elijah I need your help."

Elijah looks up from grading papers " Can you cover for Nik, Kol and I Katherine needs us."

At the mention of Katherine Elijah looks concerned and also curious as to why she didn't text him if she was in trouble. " Why not I go to Katrina while you three stay here, no need to make father any more angry."

"Elijah do you even know where Katherine is? Plus we will be gone and back before you even realize."

Elijah now standing up and grabbing his coat " I will figure it out or you could tell me, I think it would be best if I went instead of you."

Rebekah really looks at her brother and his expressions he's curious and worried then realization hits her. " Oh my god your sleeping with her I knew you slept together over the forth of July but I thought it was just a one time thing."

Elijah sits down at his desk and motions for his sister to sit on the end of his bed " Rebekah you can't tell anyone about this, Katerina is different than any other girl I've met she isn't after the fame from being with me, or wanting to date all brothers, she just wants me for me."

Rebekah smiles at him and places a hand on his knee " That's beautiful Elijah and I know Katherine feels the same way, and I promise your secret is safe with me. So will you cover for us I will tell you the problem as soon as I get home."

 **Xxx**

To get to the stairs they have to go past their fathers den. Dorata is the distraction she is to keep him from leaving the room while Caroline, Damon and Stefan sneak past the room and down the stairs.

"Mr Salvatore, Mrs Salvatore can I get you some tea anything."

Liz is a fashion designer she was called into her husbands den to answer a question when Dorata walks in. " No thank you."

Caroline, Damon and Stefan are squatting and quickly walking past the door they get to the kitchen and run to the stairs which is behind a door on the other side of the kitchen. They follow the stairs and end up in the lobby as they are running out Vonya calls out to Caroline who rushes over him quickly. " Did you talk with Dorata?"

"No I've been a little busy with other things but I will talk about you with her."

They rush out of the lobby and at three am they don't care that the first car that pulls up to them is a taxi.

 **Xxx**

As the Salvatore's are running through Central Park they meet up the Mikaelsons, Davina and Enzo. They all run down the stairs to the Bethesda terrace and sitting there under the terrace on a bench is Katherine. Caroline sits on the end of the bench and Klaus puts his hand on her shoulder everyone surrounds Katherine " Kat what's wrong?"

Katherine looks up at her friends her eyes are red she had been crying " My life is over my dad is forcing my mom and I to move to Bulgaria to show that we are one big happy family to impress a potential client who is a big family guy."

Everyone hugs Katherine they don't want Katherine to go. It wouldn't be the same without, she will go along with anything doesn't matter how crazy or stupid it is she will do it. Plus there are things that Caroline can't tell Rebekah because they are about Klaus so she tells Katherine. And Rebekah does the same thing but Stefan, so does Davina.

" We will figure out a way to get you to stay Kat."

" Yeah no body will take our kitty Kat."

Katherine sniffles back a cry " And the worse part of it is Nadia is staying here my father doesn't think Nadia is part of the family."

"Your father has clearly been smoking something if he believes Nadia is not part of the Petrova family it's like saying Dorata is not part of the Salvatore family or Anna is not part of the Mikaelsons."

 **Xxx**

They all want to be together tonight to think of a plan for Katherine to stay so they all crash in Caroline's room. Caroline, Katherine, Klaus and Enzo are on Caroline's bed while Davina is sitting in Kol's lap at her desk, Rebekah is sitting on Stefan's lap in her window seat and Damon is sitting in another chair.

" I've already tried talking to my father he just dismissed me and said we leave two days after Christmas."

Everyone is going to miss Katherine for different reasons for Kol she is his favorite girl In the group before he started dating Davina, Katherine was his wing woman they would be walking down the halls in their school and he would point to a girl and Katherine would give her option of her. It was Katherine who saw that both Kol and Davina have feeling for each other she set the two up. " Your going to miss our trip to the Bahamas."

" I know and I already picked out my bikini and the magazine I was going to read on the plane and on the beach also I just bought a pair of sunglasses for the trip."

Every Christmas break they go to an island. It's their vacation away from their parents. After spending three days with their parents critiquing how they live they really look forward to their island vacation.

 **Xxx**

Everyone is asleep except Klaus and Caroline who are whispering to each other " Love I have to tell you something."

" I can't take anymore bad news tonight."

"It's good news I'm not Mikael's son. I always wondered why he treated me different than my siblings but to actually know why."

Caroline smiles at him, she has had front row seats to see how Mikael treats Klaus it's awful. " If Mikael is not your father who is?"

"Mikael's old business partner in London, Ansel."

Caroline entangles their fingers " Do you think he knows that he has a son."

"Esther said she didn't tell him but he was Mikael's business partner until we left London. So he has met me he just didn't know I was his son."

"Did you tell your siblings that your their half brother."

Klaus shakes his head no. " Does this change your feeling about me now that you know I'm not a true Mikaelson."

Caroline leans over and kisses him " Your crazy if you think that just because I learn your not Mikael's son I don't want you anymore. Even if we were poor I would still want you. Do you still want me?"

Klaus kisses her " Of course I've wanted you since I saw you in first grade."

 **Xxx**

The next morning Liz and Giuseppe are sitting at their dinning room table looking at the paper and designing an outfit while Dorata dusts shelves. "Dorata can you wake Caroline, Damon and Stefan and make sure Caroline is dressed appropriate."

Dorata nods and goes up the stairs she first enters Damon's room which is empty so she goes to Stefan's room which is again empty. She doesn't know if they are still out or already up but she goes to Caroline's room and doesn't just find the three Salvatore's but everyone.

On the bed Caroline who is snuggled up with Klaus and Katherine is on her other side while Enzo is laying across the bottom of the bed, Kol and Davina are sleeping in one of the chairs in the room while Stefan and Rebekah are sleeping in the Window seat, and Damon is asleep in another chair.

Dorata bends down to Damon first " Mr. Damon time to wake up. "

Damon groans and stretches "Mf. Damon what is everyone doing here?"

" We were thinking of ways for Katherine to stay her father is moving her to Bulgaria."

Dorata decides to wake Stefan up but tries not to wake the others she finally gets to the window seat and wakes Stefan up who wakes Rebekah up. Then she has to get to the bed and reaches over Katherine to nudge Caroline awake " Miss Caroline time to wake up."

Caroline groans and moves from Klaus embrace who tightens his arms around her. "Your parents are downstairs asking for you three. They are not expecting everyone here."

 **Xxx**

They get everyone up and Dorata sneaks everyone using the stairs in the kitchen while Caroline who changed into long flannel pants and a white long sleeve shirt they go down to the dinning room. Their mother looks up when she hears chairs moving " Why are there bags under your eyes?"

The siblings share a look they can't wait till they go to the Bahamas and for their mom to go back to Paris and their father to go back to Japan. "I was thinking of appropriate outfits to wear and it kept me up."

Damon and Stefan snicker at her and Liz looks unimpressed by her daughters answer.

 **Xxx**

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah walk into their penthouse and sitting at the table is Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Freya, their younger brother Henrik, and Finn and his wife Sage they arrived last night for the Mikaelson brunch. Finn doesn't like that his family is always in the public eye so he left to live a normal life he met Sage and they got married, he stays in touch with his mother and Freya but doesn't talk to anyone else. The only Mikaelson family function he attends is the annual Mikaelson Christmas brunch at their New York hotel The Palace.

"Where have you three been?"

The three young Mikaelsons look at each other and Klaus speaks " We went out for bagels to celebrate Finn's return."

" You have no bagels with you."

Kol thinks quick " I ate them I was hungry."

Rebekah sits next to Elijah and whispers to him that Katherine is moving to Bulgaria.

With her parents and Finn here Freya once again announces " I'm engaged."

Esther is happy for her daughter, Mikael is not he doesn't trust any man and things his daughter is to good for any man.

 **Xxx**

The Mikaelson elevators opens and a brown haired handsome man with suitcases walks out Anna who is cleaning the kitchen hears the elevator she knows all the Mikaelsons just left for brunch. " Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Freya Mikaelson."

" She's at the annual Mikaelson brunch at the palace."

 **Xxx**

For brunch Caroline changes into a white mid thigh dress with criss cross straps that cross across the front, a black knee length jacket and black knee high boots that have a heel. While both brothers wear suits.

While they are in the town car on the way to the hotel their father felt it was necessary to tell them to behave themselves and not to make a scene.

Their parents walk in before them as they are walking in they see Elena standing outside in the cold. " Waiting for someone Elena or do you think your better than us that you can't even sit down with us to eat brunch."

Elena whips around to face the Salvatore's and Enzo who showed up when they did when she hears someone call her name it's her friends Bonnie and Matt. " Oh look Elena brought the Brooklyners. Watch out Elena don't let Bonnie touch anything you own she'll try to destroy it like her cousin."

Matt and Bonnie have been in the same class as everyone else since kindergarten but they live in Brooklyn and don't have as much money as everyone else. Caroline hates Bonnie and Bonnie's cousin Lucy. When Caroline was in preschool Bonnie's cousin Lucy threw Caroline's coach lunch box in the mud.

 **Xxx**

When they get in all three Salvatore's join their friends Katherine is in a black dress with black heels, Rebekah is in a green dress with black heels, while Davina is in a peach dress with black flats. While the guys are in suits.

The handsome brown haired man walks into the ball room and sees Freya with her brothers and smiles. Freya feels someone watching her smiles at who she sees, she excuses herself from Elijah and Finn and walks over to the handsome brown haired man. " You came I thought you were still going to be in Asia for Christmas."

"I wanted to surprise you. Merry Christmas my lovely Freya."

Freya throws her arms around his neck and kisses him " Merry Christmas Lucien."

Freya brings Lucien over to the table where everyone is. "Everyone I want you to meet my fiancé Lucien castle."

 **Xxx**

Elijah sees Katherine talking with Caroline and Rebekah and whispers in her ear " We need to talk."

Katherine nods and excuses herself from her friends. Elijah takes her upstairs to the suit he uses when the penthouse is to noisy and he just need some quiet. " When were you going to tell me your moving to Bulgaria?"

Elijah finally turns to face her, she can see that this is breaking him as much as this is breaking her. " After brunch, I've tried to talk to my dad out of it but he will not budge, We spent the night at Caroline's thinking of ways for me to stay but they won't work when my dad says do something I have to do it there's no way out of this. It's breaking me I have to leave my friends, my life and most of all I have to leave an amazing guy I have feelings for and I think he feels the same as I. I don't want to break his heart."

Elijah pulls Katherine in for a hug and kisses her forehead. She's right he does have feeling for her. He doesn't want her to go. " I'll be here when you get back from Bulgaria. Your like no other girl I have met, you want me for me not because I'm a Mikaelson."

" Why would I want you for your money I have just as much as you do. I want you because since I was twelve I've had feeling for you. At first I thought it was just a silly little crush but then as I got older the feeling never went away and I can't even remember when I didn't like you Elijah."

Elijah kisses her and pulls her closer to him. He doesn't want to lose her.

 **Xxx**

Caroline sees mr. Petrova talking with other people and nudges the others they all go over to him. "Excuse me Mr. Petrova may we have a moment of your time."

Mr. Petrova nods and faces the teenagers who are his daughters friends. They all know they can't let their feelings get in the way of trying to convince him to let Katerina stay they need to be professional. " Katerina told us that your moving her to Bulgaria and we just want to tell you that not only are you breaking your daughters heart your uprooting her whole life. We've come up with an idea why not bring your potential client here to the city that way your not uprooting Katerina's life and we both know an angry Katerina doesn't put up with anything. Bring your client here and we will have a welcoming party for him and he can see that the Petrova's are a family."

Mr. Petrova looks at the teenagers he doesn't really know them or care to know them. " We are leaving two days after Christmas so have your goodbyes down before then."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is in line putting some fruit on her plate when Klaus comes up to her and whispers in her ear " I love you." Then he kisses her neck.

Caroline almost drops her plate as she whips around to face. " What did you just say?"

Klaus puts her plate down looks around and doesn't see anyone looking at them grabs her hand and pulls her outside the ballroom they are in. He pushes her up against the wall and kisses her " I said I love you."

Caroline smiles at him and kisses him back " I love you too."

 **Xxx**

Everyone's phone rings when they looks down they see a picture of Klaus leading Caroline out of the room holding hands. With the caption **Looks like the queen likes to have her perfect feathers ruffled. You know you love me.**

Damon and Stefan look around the room and can't find their sister or Klaus. Everyone except Damon, Stefan know Klaus and Caroline are dating. Damon asks the table if they have seen Caroline they shake their head. Finn speaks up " I saw Niklaus leading her out into the hallway."

Both Damon and Stefan get ready to split up and find Caroline when right outside the room Caroline and Klaus kissing.

Both brothers see red they pull Klaus off their little sister, Damon punches him in the face, Stefan pushes him away from them, Klaus stumbles Into the ball room when Damon punches him again. " Stay away from our sister."

Everyone in the room is looking at the fighting teenagers. Katherine, Rebekah and Davina are consoling Caroline who is trying not to cry, while Kol and Enzo are trying to get Damon and Stefan off Klaus.

"Guys stop it."


	6. The aftermath of brunch

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, reviewed and followed this story.**

 **I just posted a new chapter in Klaroline in Nola. Someone from Caroline's pas comes back to haunt them, Marcel makes a move against the Mikaelsons and Freya reunites with love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.**

 **Xxx**

Dorota is in the kitchen finishing an English muffin when she hears the elevator doors open and then heels clicking on the stairs she goes out to the foyer and sees Caroline running up the stairs.

" Miss Caroline is everything ok?"

Caroline turns around on the landing of the stairs her eyes red. "Dorota you are so lucky you don't have siblings."

Caroline runs up the stairs and slams her door while Dorota is placing her foot on the first step Damon and Stefan come in Damon has a bruise forming on his cheek. Dorata rushes back to the kitchen get him some ice and gives it to him. " Mr. Damon what happened?"

Just as Dorota said that they hear " Yes we would like to know that too?"

Both brothers turn around and see their parents Giuseppe is fuming with anger and Liz doesn't look happy either.

 **Xxx**

Mikael is madder than Giuseppe it was his hotel the fight was in. He shoves Klaus out of the elevator and then grabs the back of his jacket and drags him to the living room shoving him into a chair.

When Anna gave him an ice pack, and some medicine to get the swelling of his black eye to go down Mikael yelled at her that if Klaus was stupid enough to get into a fight he will suffer through the pain.

Mikeal is yelling at Klaus while Freya and Lucien are in the kitchen. Lucien has never official met Mikael or Esther or really seen the dynamic of the Mikaelson family he's met the siblings. " Shouldn't we stop him."

" We can't we've tried when I was fifteen Elijah was twelve and Klaus was eight our father was in town on a layover and he was walking past Klaus's room and saw how some clothes weren't in draws and he started to hit Klaus. Elijah and I tried to stop our father but he pushed Elijah and yelled at both of us that this is none of our business and if we don't want the same treatment as Klaus walk away now."

 **Xxx**

Liz had originally sent Stefan to go get Caroline but he refused he's hurt Caroline never said anything to him. She sent Dorota who found Caroline reorganizing her already organized closet. " Miss Caroline your requested downstairs."

Caroline nods and turns to her tears in her eyes. Dorota puts her arms out and Caroline hugs her. "Dorota it's awful Damon and Stefan found Klaus and I kissing and they started punching him yelling at him to stay away from me."

"It's going to be ok you know how tensions run high when your parents are home, I'll make you some tea to calm you."

Caroline nods. " Klaus told me he loves me."

Dorota smiles down at her and grabs a tissue and wipes Caroline's tears. " I always knew you two were perfect for each other when when you were little you could see in both your eyes, when you weren't looking Klaus would look at you with such fascination and adoration for you and I saw the same look in your eyes."

They hear someone clear their throat and turn and Liz is in the doorway you can see she isn't happy. " Come downstairs now."

 **Xxx**

Mikael finally has finished yelling at Klaus and dismissed him. Klaus got away with no broken bones or bruises he did get hit and yelled at he also has a black eye but the black eye is from Damon.

Mikael is still fuming and sees Lucien coming out of the kitchen with an apple. "Come here."

Lucien looks around nobody else is in the kitchen he wishes Freya was here. " Yes."

" You have everyone fooled but not me I don't like you and I don't trust you, you will never get my blessing to marry my daughter."

 **Xxx**

Katherine is laying on her bed texting Elijah when her father comes in " Katerina your friends talked to me today before everything and they basically said the same thing you've been saying you don't want to go. But nobody is telling me a good enough to reason not move."

"I would be leaving my friends who are my family, I have school, I find it wrong Nadia is not being included she is a part of this family. Plus my best friend who is like a sister to me Caroline needs me right now and I can't be there for her because I have to be here packing. You said your doing this because you want to show this potential business client that you care about family too, well my family is hurting and I can't be with them."

Katherine's dad looks around his daughter's room nothing is packed she doesn't even have any suitcases or boxes out." It will be for six months tops. Also you will be going to Bulgarian school. Plus it's not like Bulgaria is in the middle of nowhere you can call your friends all you want."

Katherine's phone dings and while Katherine is answering Elijah's text she responses to her dad " You want a puppet daughter take Elena."

 **Xxx**

Caroline enters the living room and as she's coming closer to the footstool her brothers are on there is still room for her they spread out so she can't sit with them. She sits in a chair next to the footstool facing their parents.

Dorota brings in Caroline's tea and sits it on the end table and puts her hand on Caroline's shoulder and squeezes as she leaves the room.

"Now what happened at the brunch?"

All three Salvatore's start talking at the same time one over the other. Giuseppe yells over his children. " STOP one at a time, Damon your the oldest you start."

Caroline crosses her arms and slumps back in her chair. Damon begins his side of what happened. " Stefan and I were in the ballroom we didn't see Caroline and wondered why she wasn't at the table let alone in the room, we asked the group if they had seen her and Finn said he saw Klaus lead her out into the hallway. Stefan and I went to go find her and found her pressed against the wall with Klaus all over her."

"Stefan do you agree that this is what you saw too?"

"Yes father."

Giuseppe faces his youngest and only daughter. " Caroline what is your side."

Caroline address her brothers first. "First of all Klaus may have been all over me but I was all over him too so it wasn't one sided." She turns back to her parents " Klaus and I are together and he wanted to tell me something and after he told me our hormones got in the way and we started kissing, then Damon and Stefan found us."

Before their father can say anything Damon and Stefan speak at the same time. " Why didn't you tell us you were dating Klaus."

"For this exact reason I knew you would be mad and wouldn't understand which is totally unfair because if either of you would be in my position I wouldn't be this mad at you I would be happy for you."

 **Xxx**

Freya knocks on the door of her brothers studio "Can I come in?"

Klaus's bedroom is huge he actually has two rooms one room is his bedroom and one is his studio. He nods as he puts his paint brush down. "Tired of Finn already it usually takes longer than a day."

"Just because all of our siblings think Finn is a bore doesn't mean I have to as well."

Klaus shrugs but Freya wants her brother to open up to her. " How are you doing?"

"Terrible, I can't see the woman I love without my best friends who happen to her brothers punch me, Mikael whispered in my ear that the only reason I am still in the city is because Esther told him we can't break up the children he wanted to send me away to boarding school in Switzerland as soon as I could walk. Also found out yesterday Mikael's not my father his business partner Ansel is. I'm not your brother I'm your half brother."

Freya hugs her little brother she doesn't care who his father is he is her brother. " I've known Mikael is not your real dad for years. It didn't matter to me your my brother and I love you."

"You knew Mikael wasn't my father and you kept it from me?"

"I was eight when you were born I was seven when she was pregnant with you. That night Esther put Elijah, Finn and myself to sleep as I was trying to fall asleep I heard the doorbell and then I heard voices Esther and Ansel. I was almost asleep when I heard Elijah a couple rooms down crying I knew Anna already went home for the night, so I waited for footsteps but Esther she didn't move, So I got out of bed and as I was coming out of Elijah's room with Elijah in my arms to get him a bottle I saw Esther and Ansel kissing and entering Esther and Mikael's bedroom. Ansel saw me out of the corner of his eye and winked at me. I got Elijah a bottle and got him back to sleep and I finally fell asleep myself, that morning I was awoken by Ansel who is nudging me awake he told me that what I saw last night will be our little secret.

Over the years I had forgotten about that night but when you broke your arm I had just arrived at the hospital as I was walking to our siblings I overheard a nurse say that the Mikaelson boy doesn't have the same blood type as his parents and that jogged my memory and I put the pieces together and realized Mikael is not your father Ansel is. I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place to tell you. Just because your my half brother doesn't mean I don't love you as much as I would love our other siblings. You are my brother and no one can take that away from you."

Klaus hugs Freya he loves that she never and will never treat him different just because he has a different father than she does. He hopes their other siblings feel the same way when he tells them.

 **Xxx**

Katherine comes out of the elevator when Damon comes out of the kitchen "Hey smiley you do remember our parents are home so you don't live here?"

" Where is your sister?"

"Don't know I don't have a sister only a brother."

Katherine puts her hand on her hip. " You can't be serious your disowning your sister because she and Klaus fell in love. Your the Salvatore triplets without Caroline your not triplets anymore your just two brothers and one brother looses his twin."

"She lied to us, we're triplets we tell each other everything and she kept that she had fallen in love with our best friend a secret from us."

"She knew you would overreact like usual."

Damon knows he's protective of Caroline more than Stefan but that's because she's his little sister plus growing up it was the three of them and Dorota. " When you find who your looking for tell them that if they told me I would of been mad but I would of eventually accepted it."

"I would I believe that if you would use her name."

"Caroline."

Katherine smiles and halfway up the stairs Damon calls up to her " By the way your looking good Kitty Kat."

" Bite me Damon."

Damon smirks at her " I loved too I remember you liking that but you biting me you liked so much better."

As Katherine is walking up the stairs she sticks her middle finger up and he laughs.

 **Xxx**

"We're having a lost weekend. Get out of your comfort clothes and back in your party clothes, we need this."

Caroline from her window seat looks over at Katherine who is in a black sequined jumpsuit with cut outs on the sides and under her breasts. She also has her hair curled with a hat on, and she has black studded louboutin's on.

"Kat it's Tuesday, your not even going to be here for this weekend."

Katherine pulling Caroline up and dragging her over to her closet, Caroline's in knee high socks and a oversized over the shoulder sweater. " Exactly my life is over Thursday morning and your brothers are shunning you, so I propose we go out and have one last party."

Caroline nods and picks out a pair of black jeans and a red corset tank top with two black stripes down the sides and a black jacket with a pair of louboutin's. " New outfit I love it."

Katherine nods " I'm mad at my dad so I went on a shopping spree and charged it all to his credit card."

"I have a present for you. I was going to give it you for New Years eve so it's not finished yet but since your leaving i'll give it to you now. "

Katherine looks intrigued and Caroline smiles and grabs her hand and pulls her towards her bathroom which has two mirrors, sinks and a bigger counter space. Caroline opens a door Katherine has never seen before on the other side of the bathroom. They walk into a room filled with construction workers painting.

" Your own bedroom. Before we left for Vegas I had Dorota call every construction crew and find the best one. Since you live here I thought it was time you got your own room, especially when Klaus came over it must of been uncomfortable for you not being allowed in our room."

Katherine throws her arms around Caroline and squeezes her " I love it, thank you I love you caro."

" Your welcome I love you too Kat."

Katherine has an arm around Caroline and their watching the construction people work, Katherine whispers in Caroline's ear. " I don't know what I love more the room or the construction workers."

Caroline laughs " I knew you would love the room and the workers."

 **Xxx**

Freya finds her fiancé in the little library they have in the penthouse " What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from your father he told me that he will never give me his blessing to marry you and that I am fooling everyone."

Freya snuggles up next to him on the couch. " My father tries to protect me more than any of my siblings I'm his favorite and he lets everyone know. I know you, I love you, your not tricking me into marrying you, or lying to me. I knew you would never get my fathers blessing that is why I never brought it up before you proposed."

Lucien kisses her forehead " I love you too."

" Want to get out of here when I got to the city a few months ago I saw a new club opened and if I learned anything going to high school in the city it's don't go to a club alone."

" So did you have a brunch incident too?"

Freya laughs while she pulls him up " Well someone did kiss me but nobody caught us."

" Who kissed you?"

Freya smiles back at him " That's my secret maybe if your a good boy I'll tell you."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Katherine went to Augustine and met up with Rebekah and Davina.

"My brothers are shunning me, I enter a room and they leave they refuse to talk to me."

" My father refuses to see reason I've even used school as a reason to stay."

" My father doesn't like that I'm living with the Mikaelsons."

"Finn is annoying as usual and Mikael is mad a Nik."

Katherine holds up her martini " To us the four baddest bitches New York has ever produced may our reign be long."

Caroline Rebekah and Davina laugh and hold up their drinks: mojito, daiquiri, Cosmo " Sister till the end."

 **Xxx**

"Name."

"Mikaelson."

Freya and Lucien walked down the street to Augustine. Freya knew her last name would be on the list because Rebekah told her they get front of the line access.

"Hey back of the line we were here first you have to wait just like everyone else."

Freya looks at Lucien who is looking at the man who is yelling at them. " You wanted to see what I was like in high school."

Lucien smiles. " I'm a Mikaelson if I wanted I could buy out this whole street and refuse entry to you and your pathetic friends oh wait you don't have any friends, because you lead a sad pathetic lonely life and coming to this club and waiting in this line is your only form of entertainment. I don't need to stand in line or even go to this club as a form of entertainment I have a life I even have a fiancé who is way sexier than you. "

The guy walks away sheepishly and Lucien kisses Freya. " That was so hot."

 **Xxx**

" Kat do you know the last name of the business client?"

" Parker."

Davina taking a sip of her Cosmo." As in Kai Parker the guy who transferred to our school halfway though last year and who befriended Kol but when Kol asked him if he wants to come to the Hamptons with us he said no."

Katherine looks over her realization coming over her face. " Oh my god yes if his dad is so family oriented why send a member of your family here. I think it's time to make a little visit to Kai."

Davina looks over at Caroline and Rebekah dancing they see guys watching them but they don't care they're just dancing with each other.

 **Xxx**

" Well if it is not the Fab Four how did you get in my house let alone my room."

"Get dressed we have to talk."

Kai had just got out of the shower when he found them so after he gets dressed he finds them wandering the house. " So how can I help you tonight. Are you fleeing the country and need new id's I wouldn't blame you after this morning's brunch it's all gossip girl can talk about."

Katherine turns to face him " Why do you live here alone don't you have any siblings?"

" I do they are all with my parents getting ready to talk with your father. I was sent to live here because I got into some trouble when we were visiting India and my father didn't want my behavior to contradict the image my father worked so hard to maintain that we are a healthy and family oriented so he sent me away."

"But if he's family oriented why send his son away even if he got in trouble we've all done things that would reflect poorly on our family names."

Kai picking up his keys " Ask him yourself I'll drive."

 **Xxx**

" Hey can I come in?"

Damon nods, Stefan sits in the chair in the corner " Who are you more mad at Klaus or Caroline?"

"Myself I've been more worried about if Elena would like it if I asked her out I didn't realize my sister and my best friend had fallen in love. Thinking back on it they have been more touchy feely with each other and those longing looks."

Stefan nods " I've been wrapped up with Rebekah. We are terrible brothers we didn't notice our sister was in love."

" We need to sit down the three of us and talk."

They go to Caroline's room and she's not there " Maybe Dorota knows where she is?"

 **Xxx**

They find Dorota coming out of Katherine's bedroom she was checking on the progress of the room. " Dorota where is Caroline?"

" Miss Caroline told me not to tell Mr. Damon or Mr. Stefan where she was going."

Damon smiles he's got an idea. " Can you tell us where Katherine is then."

"She left with miss Caroline."

Stefan looks over at his brother " Gossip girl."

Damon looks behind Dorota at the closed door " What's going on in there?"

"It's a present from Miss. Caroline."

Stefan looks at the door then at Damon " A present for who?"

" It would ruin the surprise."

 **Xxx**

Caroline wakes up and looks around the unfamiliar room she's in the the only thing familiar is Katherine, Rebekah and Davina sleeping around her. She reaches out and shakes Davina.

" Davina wake up we are not in city anymore."

Davina sits up and rubs her eyes and they are in front of a floor to ceiling window. " Is that-"

" Yeah Tokyo. Do you remember anything from last night after Augustine it's kind of a blur."

" We need to get home our parents will kill us and then bring us back disinherit us then kill us again."

" I know, I'll find Kai I remember visiting him last night while you wake them."

 **Xxx**

Caroline finds a housekeeper in the kitchen. " Excuse me where is Kai Parker?"

" Upstairs after Mr. Kai and his friends woke up his twin sister Miss. Jo and one of the friends talked with her they all fell asleep and have been asleep all morning and most of the afternoon."

" Can I have a glass of ice cold water."

Caroline finds Kai's bedroom and he's asleep she stands over him and pours her water on him. He wakes up started and wet " I don't care how long you've worked for my family your fired. Get out you can collect your belongings on the front yard."

" I don't work for your family you dumbass you brought us to Tokyo don't you knows the rules ask us all travel idea's when we are sober. Now get out of bed and fly us back to New York before our parents send us away like your parents did to you."

" Your a very rude human being, I brought you guys to Tokyo so you could talk with my father but he was asleep so I woke my sister who works with him but found out she couldn't help then after a few more drinks you all fall asleep and then you wake me up by pouring water on my head and calling me a dumbass."

Caroline glares at him " If we are not in the air in the next ten minutes I'm going to call you names way worse."

 **Xxx**

Dorota is coming down the stairs to make sure there's no dust and to make herself breakfast before everyone wakes up when the elevator doors open and Caroline walks out. " Dorota cappuccino please."

While Dorota is making the cappuccino Caroline is sitting at island with her head on the counter. " Miss Caroline where were you?"

" Tokyo, Trying to talk with Mr. Parker the client that Mr. Petrova is trying to impress. It didn't work and we ended up talking to his daughter and his son lives in the city. I am hungover and jet lagged."

Dorota sets the cappuccino mug in front of her when Caroline lifts her head she sees that in the icing there is a Christmas tree, she smiles up at her. " Merry Christmas Dorota."

"Merry Christmas miss Caroline."

"I have a present for you, you do so much for this family but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take time out for yourself so stop saying no to Vonya."

"Miss Caroline its to early for a date. I can't."

"Not if your going on a date later today, when I was running through the lobby a couple minutes ago I stopped by the front desk and asked the night doorman if Vonya was taking the day off to spend with family or was he coming in he said Vonya doesn't have any family here in the states, and that he will be coming in late."

Dorota shakes her head " I can't."

Caroline looks at Dorota who is cleaning the kitchen. " Dorota stop cleaning for a minute and tell me why you can't I want to know."

Dorota avoids eye contact with Caroline, who reaches across the island and grabs the sponge out of Dorota's hand " Dorota tell me why you keep turning down Vonya who clearly wants you."

"I'm already married."

Caroline's eye widen in shock " What?!"

Dorota tries to distance herself from the conversation by continuing to clean but Caroline isn't letting her stop it there. " You remember me telling you before I met your family I was a countess in Poland."

Caroline nods. " My parents arranged a marriage for me but I didn't want to get married but I had no say in the matter so I had to. I wanted to leave Poland go to London but he wanted to stay in Poland so one day while he was out I left for London and found your mother nine months pregnant she was looking for a housekeeper because they were planning on moving here in a couple days."

"I'll call the lawyers and get you a divorce."

Dorota smiles and they hear footsteps on the stairs. " You never saw me."

Caroline takes her heels off and sneaks up the stairs while her parents get situated in the living room.

 **Xxx**

Katherine and Rebekah quietly sneak into the Mikaelson penthouse. While Rebekah goes to her room Katherine goes to Elijah's she takes her heels, jumpsuit off and climbs into bed with him. Elijah turns over when he feels his bed move. "Katerina?"

Katherine smiles down at him whole getting comfortable she pecks him on cheek. " Go back sleep."

Freya wakes up first and wants everything perfect for Lucien's first Christmas with her family. She goes to wake Elijah up to help her get everything ready but when she opened Elijah's door she found he wasn't alone. Elijah's asleep with Katherine snuggled up next to him.

"Elijah is there something you would like to tell me?"

Katherine upon hearing a voice rolls over and cracks her eyes open when she sees Freya she wakes Elijah. " Lijah wake up our covers been blown."

"What everyone knows to knock upon entering my room."

Katherine points to Freya who raises an eyebrow. " This is not what it looks like. We're dating and she's leaving soon this was our last night together for a while. We're in love."

"So you and Katherine, Caroline and Klaus anymore secret relationships I should know about."

"Stefan and Rebekah border on flirtation and something more."

As Freya leaves Elijah calls out to her. " Sister nobody must know."

" I understand I kept mother and father from finding out about Lucien for almost three years."

 **Xxx**

"Caroline come in here."

Caroline was walking past her dads office to get to the elevator. She sits in the chair opposite the desk her father is sitting at. " Since your mother and I got home you've been acting different, why?"

" I didn't realize I was acting different. But can I ask you a favor?"

Giuseppe nods " So I know you have a healthy competition with Mr. Petrova he moved to America you moved to America he married a model you married a fashion designer, he has one child you have three. Anyway Mr. Petrova wants to talk with a potential client Mr. Parker you should call him and tell him you want to meet him here in the city. It would make a lot of people happy."

" I see I'll look into it."

Caroline goes to leave but her father has one more thing to say " Caroline do you dress like this to purposely make your mother mad what makes her more mad is your not parading around town in clothes made by her."

Caroline looks down at her outfit white jeans pink corset black lace all over it with a pink bow in the center and sides with three pink lines down the middle, matching white jacket, black necklace with black platform heels and a black purse.

" I'm in mourning my best friend is moving but knowing her she would want me to do it in style. Plus I was on my way out."

 **Xxx**

" Am I interrupting?"

Katherine from her bed looks behind her " Not at all Elijah was just saying goodbye."

Katherine was straddling Elijah in her bedroom, after breakfast they left the Mikaelson penthouse and moved to the Petrova home.

Caroline waves to Elijah as he straightens his shirt he gets next to her " None one must know."

" Oh please Elijah this city runs on secrets. If everyone knew everyone's secrets the city would implode."

"You really have given up."

Katherine looks back her " No heels, uggs, blue non skinny jeans and your showing no cleavage plus you haven't complimented me on my outfit."

" I have I'm moving and I can't talk my dad out of it, I'm going to have to go to a new school and speak Bulgarian. I'm in mourning I thought it deserved the right sad outfit so I picked something from Elena's closet."

Caroline sits on the bed next to Katherine " You are the strongest person I know, you are going to rule the Bulgarian school just like you rule this city plus your are going to look amazing doing it. Always remember sisters till the end I love you."

Katherine leans her head on Caroline's shoulder " Sisters till the end I love you too."


	7. Christmas vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own tvd or gossip girl.

 **Xxx**

Gossip girl here is your one and only source for the New York elite: The upper east side just lost a queen, sources have revealed that our resident bad girl Katherine Petrova has moved. And now that winter break is upon us our elite will be jet setting off to their private islands. You know you love me gossip girl.

 **Xxx**

A couple days after Katherine left, the parents decide to leave too. "We don't know what is going on between you three, your usually so close."

All three Salvatore siblings start talking at the same time Giuseppe has tried to block out his children bickering since the brunch a week ago but he has hit his breaking point. " Enough. If you are going to argue and be at each other's throat do it in penthouse where nobody can see you."

They all nod but Liz has something to add. "Caroline your debutant classes start next week. I will be back for your cotillion. Also your not in Rio Vegas or anywhere else your in New York City dress appropriate. I left some outfits on your bed."

"Goodie can't wait."

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes up to her room and looks at her bed her mom has put ten outfits on the bed. All the jeans are dark blue skinny and bootlegged, black and white turtlenecks there are dresses but all of them are floor length long sleeve no skin showing.

Caroline rolls her eyes while looking threw them she puts them with the other clothes her mom has given her. There's a spot in her walk in closet that is specifically all clothes her mom has gotten for her. She never wears them.

Instead she goes over to the jeans she does wear and pulls out a pair of teal skinny jeans and pairs them with knee high buckle heel grey boots, a white tank top with a grey open front shawl cardigan with draped lapels and a gold and teal necklace with her black purse.

 **Xxx**

"Dorota I'm going to the lawyers then to lunch and shopping."

Damon looks at his sister turning to leave. " Tell Klaus he's not my best friend anymore."

"No, you can be mad at me but leave him out of this he has enough problems without you telling him your not his best friend anymore. We all know Klaus has a worse relationship with his parents then any of us do. Plus I'm going to lunch and shopping with Rebekah and Davina since we are still mourning with Katherine's departure we need some shopping therapy."

Dorota turns around " I can't take this anymore everyone sit you are settling this now."

"Dorota they won't listen they are going to drag this out even though it's not that big of a deal."

Damon stands up and faces his sister who is sitting across from him. " Not that big of a deal. We don't keep secrets from each other. You kept your relationship with Klaus from us. We would have accepted it."

"You would of accepted it?"

Damon and Stefan both nod. " We would be more protective but we would've accepted."

Caroline smiles she jumps up from her chair and claps. "Yay I have so much to tell you guys."

Both brothers raise their eyebrows " Do tell sister."

"Want to grab lunch and we can catch up I'll call Bekah and Davina and tell them im canceling brunch and might be late for shopping."

As they are leaving Stefan looks down at his twin " Why are you going to the lawyers?"

"You'll never guess, the bedtime story Dorota told us about the countess who wanted more and forced into a marriage, only to leave her husband and find a loving family. Is one hundred percent true it's Dorota's life. She is already married I'm getting her divorced so she can be with Vonya."

Damon turns around at the elevator and yells back to Dorota " Dorota you sneaky woman no wonder you fit in so well with this family."

 **Xxx**

" Mr. Maxfield the Salvatore's are here to see you."

Wes Maxfield is the Salvatore family lawyer he has his hands full with the family, mostly the kids but sometimes Giuseppe and Liz need him too. " Send them in."

" And what can I do for you today. Post bail money, convince the mayor to announce that Caroline's birthday is a actual holiday in New York City again, talk the police out of arresting one of you for the fifth time this month."

The three siblings look at each other they don't find this funny and this month they haven't had to deal with the police at all. " More like I need a divorce for a friend."

"I've been with your family for a long time I know when you guys say for a friend your talking about yourself, so who did you marry in I'm guessing a Vegas drunk wedding, also I'm not adding your spouse into the will."

Caroline rolls her eyes "Did you forget we pay you for legal advice not snarky sarcasm. You should treat us without the disdain since almost all of your checks are because of the three of us. If you want we could take our Money find a new lawyer and have you black balled from not only this city but every law firm in the world."

The Salvatore siblings are not Wes's favorite clients. They keep him so busy that it cost him an engagement. " I'm sorry, I have not had enough coffee to deal with teenagers today. Let's start over who did you marry?"

"My sister didn't marry anyone it's our housekeeper Dorota who wants the divorce. We just want to know if we can get her a divorce with the husband not being in the country."

"I'll look into it. Is that all?"

Damon turns around in the doorway, Caroline looks up at him and nods she can only handle Wes for so long. " Yes you don't have to put up with us anymore lucky for you. Unlucky for you we are the most interesting and richest clients you have. You seem to forget that when our father was looking for family lawyers it was our mother who suggested they choose the guy right out of law school, we made you popular we can tear you down."

"Your right because of your family I have clients but I'm a good lawyer you can't tear me down. If I have to I'll go one on one with all three of you."

 **Xxx**

Since they had a big breakfast, Liz wanted her children to stop fighting so she had Dorota and the chefs make a big breakfast. They weren't that hungry for lunch, so they just had some macaroons from ladurèe and hit up Dylan's candy bar.

" I can't believe you two are fine with Klaus and I."

" we were more angry with ourselves that we didn't even notice you and klaus when with you keeping it from us."

Caroline throws her arms around them. " I love you guys."

 **Xxx**

" Miss Salvatore, Miss Mikaelson and Miss Claire what brings you to the plaza today?"

"Mourning our usual room please and have a bottle champagne brought up."

The front desk person hands them a pink key. " Right away now will you be needing any spa cards or using the tea that comes with the room?"

The girls look at each other silently asking each other. " No to the tea yes to the spa."

They take the elevator up to the top floor and put the key in the pink door and open a suit full of pink, black and white. It's the Eloise suit, the suite they would visit as kids and now as teenagers they still visit it but not as often.

Caroline lays down on the king size bed while Rebekah sits in a chair and Davina on the ottoman opening the bottle and handing it to Caroline who takes a drink and hands it too Rebekah. "New York just doesn't feel the same without Kat."

"I keep expecting her to come into the penthouse and say we're going shopping and let's sit on the steps of the MET and judge the underclass man."

Davina taking a sip. "Remember when she dated Kai she would tell me about it because she knew I could relate because we had that fling when he first got here."

Caroline flipping over on to her stomach reaching for the champagne " I forgot you had a fling with Kai. He kissed me last year on New Year's Day."

Rebekah looks at her surprised " He kissed me last year on New Year's Day too."

" Enzo is going to be disappointed he's not the only one who has missed all of us."

 **Xxx**

"Has anyone seen my pink top and black bottoms bikini, I found the heels but not the bikini and I just got it today."

Stefan and Damon come out of their bedrooms, Dorota comes out of the living room. " Why would we know where your bikini is?"

" in the dryer I had washed all bikini's and swim trunks. I'll have them on your beds within the hour."

"Car is here."

Caroline coming down with her suitcase " Dorota call Wes Maxfield, he called a little while ago and said that he drew up the papers and will send them over but he will have to send a copy to your husband. So he needs to know where he is?"

 **Xxx**

They arrive on an island in Fiji, they have a private island and they have a big beach house. " I call east wing."

" Kol you can't call a whole wing plus we get the same rooms as last year."

"After we unpack we should have a campfire on the beach."

While sitting around the campfire Klaus reveals. " I have to tell you guys something, I'm not a Mikaelson, that night we got back from Vegas and all hell broke loose but before we went to Katherine. Esther came into my room and told me my father is not Mikael but his old business partner Ansel."

Rebekah and Kol both look at each other then at their brother. " You are our brother, doesn't matter if you have a different father we grew up with you, when we moved here you were six we were five you decided it was your job to protect us."

Kol agrees with his sister " Yeah remember when we were seven Rebekah and I were in the school hallway talking and these kids came up to us and started making fun of us because they said we talked funny and that we should go back to where we came from. Rebekah started crying I was comforting her and you heard Bekah and found us and stood up to the bullies for us."

Klaus gets up and goes over to his brother and sister and they put their arms around him. " I love you guys."

" We love you too brother."

 **Xxx**

Two days later Caroline who is leaning against Klaus on the beach. " We should find your father does he even know you exist or are his."

"He's met me before but he doesn't know I'm his."

Caroline looks up at him " We should go to London and tell him. He has a right to know."

Klaus nods, Caroline looks over at Rebekah who is leaning into Stefan, Kol and Davina in the water, Damon joking with Enzo. " This doesn't feel right were enjoying the sun in Fiji and Katherine is sulking in Bulgaria."

Rebekah nods. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Caroline smiles and nods they gather everyone up and tell them the plan.

 **Xxx**

Katherine is sitting in her window seat painting her nails black and cursing her dad for bringing her here when she could be in Fiji right now. When the doorbell rings and since they don't have Nadia anymore that responsibility has fallen to Katherine.

She answers and let's out a excited squeal. " Did someone order some best friends."

Katherine pulls Caroline and everyone in for a hug but manages to avoid messing up her wet nails, she has missed them so much she hates Bulgaria. The excited squeal was heard by Katherine's mother who is laying on the couch with a washcloth over her eyes. " Katerina please I have a headache who was at the door?"

"Some clothes I had left in New York I had Nadia sent them over."

Katherine leads them upstairs to her room which is smaller then her room at the Petrova penthouse and smaller then her room at the Salvatore's. " Nice room."

Katherine looks over at Davina " You don't have to lie to make me feel better I know it's a small room and a small apartment. My father wanted to make it look like we are a close family so he didn't even get us a pretend house he got us a pretend apartment and he's never here. My mother has had a headache since we arrived at the apartment, I'm taking this better then her."

Klaus sitting under Caroline speaks " Would a trip to England to meet my real father make you feel better."

That took Katherine by surprise " What, your real father how much have I missed."

"The night that you told us that your moving Esther also told Nik Mikael is not his father instead Mikael's business partner Ansel is. Plus Nik is convinced that none of us will love him anymore since he's not our biological brother, which is insane because we will always love him."

" Freya has known this whole time and never told me."

Kol hits klaus foot " Freya knew before me so much for brothers sticking together."

" Well brother blame Elijah, if he didn't start crying Freya would never have gone out of her room to get him a bottle and see Esther and Ansel kissing and going into Esther's room."

 **Xxx**

" Mother with my whole life being uprooted and away from my friends I need comfort so I'm going on a 3 day shopping trip. I'll be back before fathers thing."

Katherine's mother is still laying on the couch with a washcloth over her eyes. " Have fun. Don't be late to your fathers thing, and if you see anything I would like get it."

" Yes mother."

Katherine returns to her room and looks at her friends " Let's go I have three days before I have to return to dull Bulgaria."

Caroline swings her arm around Katherine's shoulders " I've missed you."

" I've missed you too."

 **Xxx**

While on the plane klaus had called Freya to ask her where Mikael and Ansel used to work together. She said they used to work in the Mikaelson hotel in the heart of London.

While they are walking the streets of London Caroline and Rebekah come up to Katherine and pull her aside. " We got you a gift."

Katherine raises her eyebrows in curiosity. Both Caroline and Rebekah share a devious smile. " It's waiting for you in your room at the Mikaelson estate."

" You two are evil tell me you got me a gift but don't give it to me or tell me what it is."

They find the Mikaelson hotel and go up to the receptionist " Hello we are looking for Ansel, is he here?"

" I'm afraid he just stepped out, you could leave a message and when he comes back I can tell him you stopped by."

" No don't tell him we came here."

Klaus leaves and everyone runs after him. " What's wrong man I thought this is what you wanted to meet your dad."

Klaus turns to Damon, he loves that all three Salvatore's are talking to him again. " It is but meeting Ansel is not going to erase all the abuse from Mikael. What if Ansel is just like Mikael they were business partners."

Caroline puts a hand on klaus' arm " It's your choice but I know you will keep asking yourself What if I met him, what if he's different. Your right you can't erase what Mikael has done to you but you have the chance to have a father son relationship that is loving."

Klaus puts his hand over hers and squeezes. " We will try again tomorrow."

 **Xxx**

They get back to the Mikaelson estate and Caroline and Rebekah cover Katherine's eyes and take her upstairs they open the door and uncover her eyes. Katherine smile is huge sitting on her bed is Elijah with roses. Katherine jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist knocking him backwards onto the bed.

"I've missed you Elijah."

" I've missed you too my Katerina."

 **Xxx**

Caroline wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She reaches out from underneath the covers and Sleepily she answers. " Hello."

" Caroline this is your father."

That wakes Caroline up she sits immediacy up in bed startling Klaus who is asleep right next to her. " Yes father."

" I've been thinking about the favor you asked and I'm calling to tell you I'm looking into it."

"Thank you."

 **Xxx**

" I have to get back to Bulgaria if I'm not back today my father on the way to Bulgaria threatened to send me to an all girls school in Siberia if I didn't behave and act like a member of loving family."

Kol starts walking backwards to face Katherine while walking through the streets of London. " Relax Kitty Kat first we all know you would never survive in a all girls school, you love guys too much. Second I want a cinnamon roll and Davina wants hot chocolate."

Katherine pokes him in the chest with her finger. " And before Davina you, Damon, and Enzo were in competition to see how many girls at our school you could either flirt with, kiss or sleep with. Remind me who won?"

"You did you got the entire male population of our school to kiss you because you set up a kissing booth."

Katherine smiles at him really big and proud. " It was a win win the money went to charity and they got to kiss a hot girl I even got a teacher to volunteer his lips."

" Elijah doesn't count."

Katherine shares a look with Caroline. " As I have kissed both you and Elijah I would say Elijah counts because he is a better kisser then you."

" I've missed you Kitty Kat. New York is not the same neither is the banter."

" I've missed you and the banter too."

 **Xxx**

Kol goes into the coffee shop and while he is waiting for his order he hears. " Coffee for Ansel."

He turns around and a brown haired blue eyed man with a suit and black long jacket is walking up to the counter. Kol looks out the windows at Klaus then at Ansel he can see they have the same eyes and same facial structure. " Excuse me Ansel."

" Yes, do I know you, you look familiar?"

" You know my family. Kol Mikaelson."

Ansel looks shocked he takes a step back. " Mikaelson, are you traveling with your parents?"

" I stopped traveling with my parents when I was born, I'm here with some of my siblings, do you want to meet them? I know it's been awhile."

Ansel nods and Kol smiles cheekily he knows what he's doing and as he's leaving he hears the barista calls out his name. He goes out to his siblings and gives Davina her hot chocolate. " You will never guess who I ran Into Ansel and he wants to re meet us."

Everyone looks at Klaus who nods.

 **Xxx**

They all walk in and sit down at Ansel's table. Ansel is surprised by the amount of people. " Wow your family has grown since I last saw you."

Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah, Damon and Stefan look at klaus to say something while Davina and Enzo look at Kol.

" Um were not all Mikaelsons. I'm Caroline Salvatore." Caroline pointing to her brothers " my brothers Damon and Stefan. That's Katherine, Enzo and Davina."

Everyone has noticed that Ansel and klaus have been looking at each other since they entered. Katherine bumps her shoulder into his. While Caroline nods and holds his hand. " I don't know if you remember me I'm Niklaus."

" I do. You loved playing with your younger siblings."

Klaus nods. He doesn't know what to say to Ansel. " We have to go we have a plane to catch."

" Oh where are you flying too."

" Bulgaria."

 **Xxx**

They land in Bulgaria and are in front of the apartment building everyone hugs Katherine. " You'll be in New York soon."

" I hope."

" I'm going to miss you so much, I love you Kat."

" I'm going to miss you too, I love you Caro."


	8. Who the hell are you?

**I changed the title of tvd in New York to beautiful, dirty rich.**

 **thank you everyone who leaves a review, favorites and follows this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or gossip girl.**

 **Xxx**

" Rebekah and I are going out on our first official date, I asked her during study hall and she said yes."

" Congratulations."

" About time, you two have done everything but date."

Stefan turns towards his brother they are in the elevator on the way up to their penthouse, they are getting back from school. "We've kissed, and danced but we haven't slept together yet I'm not like you damon."

Caroline laughs as she walks out of the elevator turns to face her brothers " I'll help you pick out an outfit Stef you need to look perfect."

She sees the look of shock and confusion on her brothers faces she turns around and there in the living room is their father.

"Father."

Giuseppe stands up from the couch he was reading the paper waiting for them to get home." Children I thought about your favor Caroline and I called mr. Parker and negotiated for a meeting he will be here tomorrow."

Caroline smiles at their father. " Thank you father."

 **Xxx**

Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Davina walk into the Mikaelson penthouse as they are passing the living room they many people trying to talks over each other. Freya and Lucien are surrounded by wedding planners. " Excuse I need to talk to my brother it will only be a moment."

Freya weaves through the fifteen wedding planners Esther set them up with. As she is making her way over to klaus she trips on a purse and klaus reaches out and catches his sister. " Thank you, Niklaus there's someone in the study here to see you."

" Do you know who?"

Freya looks back at Lucien they were both greeting wedding planners when the guest came, Lucien nods. " It's Ansel he asked me if I knew why my siblings were in England. I told him I did not know but he could wait for my siblings in the library."

" Who are all these people?"

" Since I told mother Lucien and I were engaged she has been on the phone finding the best wedding planner she can find, these are the best in America and Canada. Tomorrow we are supposed to meet with the best in Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia."

Rebekah goes to follow her brothers and Davina to the study when Freya pulls her back by the arm she almost looses her balance being yanked back by her sister " Freya."

" I need your help Lucien and I are drowning in wedding planners."

" I would but tonight I'm going on my first official date with Stefan. I need to prepare."

" Please Rebekah, if we are left alone to do this Lucien and I will go insane."

 **Xxx**

" Dorota, these cookies are amazing."

Caroline had gone into the kitchen before going upstairs she was thirsty but while in there she saw sugar cookies in different shapes: hearts, snowflakes circles. Before she leaves she grabs a bottle of raspberry flavored water.

She enters her room and instead of finding it empty there is a dark brown haired girl in front of her full length mirror wearing one of the knee length dresses Liz left for her and a pair of low heels Liz also gave her.

" Who the hell are you? Get out of my dress, get out of my closet, get out of room."

Caroline calls out into the hallway. " Dorota call Smithers we have an intruder."

Damon and Stefan are in their rooms when they hear their sister yell they come into their sisters room and see Caroline staring at the other girl who is adjusting her I love New York shirt. " Who are you and what are you doing in our sisters room?"

The brown haired girl is uncomfortable in this situation she never expected this, she has imagined this moment so many times but never like this. They all look so angry at her. " I'm Sybil Salvatore, Giuseppe is my dad your my siblings, I begged dad to take me with him, I wanted to meet my siblings see how they live."

"Giuseppe only has three children us, your a fraud you say your a Salvatore to get into the spotlight. You wanting to see how we live is one thing you tried on my clothes, went through my closet and I'm guessing my drawers and all my personal items. You took wanting to see how we live to a new level now get out."

Sybil doesn't want to leave she is looking at her siblings she sees how well dressed they all are. Both Damon and Stefan are in tan dress pants, white dress shirt, red and grey stripped tie with a blue jacket while Caroline is in a tan knee length skirt a tan belt, a three quarter tucked in white dress shirt, black ankle boots gold hoop earrings and a gold wrap around bracelet she is still holding her school bag and water.

She has never seen teenagers so dressed up. " Why are you dressed up?"

Caroline and her brothers look at each other then at their clothes to them they aren't dressed up this is how they always dress. " These are our school unforms."

" Now tell us why you are in our sisters room going through her things?"

" Um I."

 **Xxx**

Kol and Davina go to turn to their bedroom when Klaus grabs Kol's arm " You approached Ansel in England I'm not doing this alone."

They enter the library and see Ansel looking at the books. Kol clears his throat to get Ansel's attention. " Why did you come to London, your parents were not there. You were with your siblings?"

Kol and Davina look up at Klaus, Davina gives Klaus a little push and whispers. " It will be ok, tell him." Kol gives him a smile.

Klaus takes a breath and reveals. " We were in London looking for my biological father. Esther told me I am not Mikael's son she told me who my real father was and I wanted to meet him but couldn't bring myself to actually go inside and talk to him. My brother thought it would be funny to talk to him and invite everyone in."

Ansel takes a step back and trips on the couch and falls on it. " Your my son."

Klaus nods.

 **Xxx**

Dorota heard Caroline's yell and was halfway up the stairs when Giuseppe spoke. " Dorota I will handle them, go clean something."

She nods it's not like she can say no Giuseppe pays her. Giuseppe doesn't go up the stairs immediately he waits and listens to the conversation then when Sybil stalls he goes up. " Children I see you've met your sister Sybil."

Caroline, Damon and Stefan turn to glare at their father. Caroline storms downstairs while Damon and Stefan storm into their rooms.

 **Xxx**

Freya returns to the wedding planners with Rebekah by her side. " We are going to make this simple raise your hand if you can make a proper New York socialite up scale wedding."

Seven of the fifteen wedding planners raise their hand. " Everyone with their hands not raised leave."

Rebekah stands up and look back at Freya " There I just shortened your choice."

"We need help until we narrow it down to one, before you got home Esther called asking me if I picked out a wedding cake and a reception hall yet. Esther is drowning me in wedding questions."

"Fine I'll help you have to help me get ready then."

" Fine."

 **Xxx**

" Dorota mimosa hold the orange juice."

Dorota turns around from getting cookies out of the oven for the school bake sale, the school signed up kids because no one was signing up. " Miss Caroline you should not drink it gives you a terrible hangover and sometimes you end up Ina different country."

Caroline lifts her head from the counter. " I just found some teenager in my room trying my clothes on then it turns out she is my half sister. You know I don't ask for mimosas on a school day but I need one right now."

Dorota nods and hands her a a glass with clear liquid, a lime and mint on the top. " This isn't a mimosa."

" It's a mojito I thought if your father calls you back to talk with your siblings and you walk In with a champagne flute it would be suspicious with this glass you could just say your having lime soda with mint."

Caroline smiles and comes around the counter to hug Dorota " I love you Dorota, your right this way we can fool father."

 **Xxx**

" That's where you went Caroline, Dorota stop comforting her and get Stefan and Damon we are having a family meeting."

Dorota had her hand around Caroline's shoulders when Giuseppe walked in. Before she leaves she looks down at Caroline " Refill."

" Yes and one for Damon and Stefan we are all going to need it to get through this meeting."

Dorota kisses her forehead and refills Caroline's glass then fills two glasses for the boys.

 **Xxx**

" What are you and the boys doing tonight for boys night."

Kol looks back at Davina laying on their bed he was changing out of his school uniform. " Jealous love."

Davina throws one of the pillows on the bed at him. " No with everyone busy I'll help Freya or have a quiet night I never get one in this penthouse."

Kol leans over her and kisses her neck. " Who needs quiet when you she's a life like ours."

Davina laughs and puts her hand on the back of his head while he peppers her neck with kisses.

 **Xxx**

" What is this about I was texting Enzo about lacrosse practice."

Caroline is sitting at one end of the table while her father sits at the other end, Sybil tries to sit next to Caroline who puts her hand on the chair. " This seat is saved and even if it wasn't how do you even think you earned the right to sit next to me after

what you did."

Damon and Stefan sit on each side of their sister. "When does lacrosse start I'll come watch I know Davina and Bekah will be there too and we'll drag Kat."

" Practice starts next month and don't you remember Kat showed up to every practice and game to support the guys."

Caroline laughs " Yes besides supporting you I was also there for the guys."

Giuseppe clears his throat to get his first three children to stop having their conversation. " Sybil is your sister she is a year younger then you, her mother Selene and I talked and we knew how much Sybil wanted to met you and see the city. I had to come back to tell you about the meeting with mr Parker, so I brought Sybil with me. The whole plane ride over she was excited about finally meeting her siblings. She didn't grow up like you three did, Selene didn't want me to help her pay for anything they live in a one story apartment."

While Giuseppe was ranting about Sybil Caroline was texting klaus, Stefan was texting Rebekah and Damon and picking at his nails. " Children we are having a dinner tonight as a family to welcome Sybil."

All three siblings looks at each other and count everyone. It's Damon who speaks first. " If we are having a family dinner where's mom? Last time I checked mom was still part of this family unless." He turns towards his brother and sister " Have you heard anything to contradict that mom isn't part of the family."

They both shake their heads no. " Plus Stefan and I have dates and Damon you..."

" I'm hanging out with Kol and Enzo tonight night."

The siblings get up to leave when they all get a text, Stefan looks at his siblings " Nik."

Caroline calls to dorota " Dorota we are going to the Mikaelsons we'll be back."

While Stefan is calling a car, Damon is halfway up the stairs when he calls down to his sister. " What do you need from up here."

" My red coat, blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, black tank top, grey sweater and my black day purse.

Damon returns with a jacket for Stefan and himself and hands Caroline her clothes. " I also grabbed your watch I remember you saying you liked to wear with this outfit."

Caroline leans over and kisses his cheek. " Best big brother ever love you."

Damon puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders. " I couldn't of asked for a better sister love you too."

 **Xxx**

Sybil having watched her siblings and the way they work together, turns to her dad, " Your just letting them leave they never said goodbye to you, told you where they are going or even asked if they could go."

Giuseppe knows his family is different from the families he saw as a child on tv but he wouldn't change it, he's proud his children are strong and independent. He doesn't answer Sybil instead he calls Dorota who had been listening from the kitchen. " Dorota show Sybil to her room and give her whatever she wants."

They are passing Katherine's room when Sybil asks " Is that my room?"

She tries to enter the bedroom Dorota stops her " That is miss Caroline's closet."

" She has two closets?"

" Yes miss Caroline has a lot of clothes she needs room. Here is your room."

Sybil's room is at the end of the hallway it's not as homey as Caroline's room. There's a bed, dresser, nightstand and a chair.

 **Xxx**

" Put your jacket over the camera and look away."

Damon puts his jacket over the camera in the elevator. While both brothers turn their backs to their sister. " Changing in an elevator that has to be the weirdest place you've changed."

Caroline unbuttoning her dress shirt and unzipping her skirt. " No, in October Katherine and I changed our outfits on the way to the kitchen. You two were none the wiser."

" We never are, are you done we are almost at the lobby."

As the elevator doors open Caroline is flipping her hair so it's not underneath her coat. " Done."

She goes over to Vonya at the front desk and puts her school clothes and boots on the desk. " Can you make sure Dorota gets these please."

" Yes miss Salvatore. How is dorota?"

" She's good there is a little hiccup in getting you two together but we are solving it."

Vonya looks concerned, he became the doorman the day dorota was helping the movers move the Salvatore's into their penthouse. He was sppechless by her beauty. He had left Russia for a better life and had only been in America for a week when he met her.

" Don't worry Vonya I have everything under control."

 **Xxx**

They walk into the Mikaelson penthouse and see Rebekah, Freya, Lucien five wedding planners all talking at the same time. Rebekah sees them and tries to get to them but as she gets up Freya pulls her back down. She leans down and whispers in her sisters ear " I will be right back I'm sure you can handle your wedding planners after all it's your wedding not mine."

" Your my maid of honor you help plan the wedding."

"Your maid of honor will be right back, I'm going to talk to Stefan then be right back until I have to get ready for my date."

Rebekah gets away and hugs Stefan " Your early."

" Nik texted a 812, we came right away. It's been crazy at the Salvatore's what's going on here?"

Rebekah looks down the hallway to the library, when they have a family crisis they text each other 812. They text each other different numbers for different occasions. 812 is family crisis, 911 is emergency.

" Freya is going insane and has only been planning her wedding for less then a day, and she has roped me into helping her. Plus Ansel is here, what do you mean crazy at the Salvatore's?"

"Giuseppe is back and he didn't come along."

Rebekah knows how Giuseppe treats his sons. All their fathers are better fathers when they are in different countries. "Want to talk about it."

Stefan shakes his head " no, I'll see you at 7."

He kisses her on and the cheek.

 **Xxx**

The elevator doors open and Sybil who is in the living room reading a magazine looks up and sees a man in uniform holding clothes enter the penthouse. " Who are you, you can't just walk into our home, I could have you arrested for trespassing."

" I'm Vonya the doorman, miss Caroline asked me to bring these up to Dorota."

Sybil gets up and takes the clothes out of his hands. " Let me see those clothes my sister asked you to deliver."

" Miss Caroline said to give them to dorota."

" Dorota is gone, I'm the only one home."

Dorota comes out of the kitchen she had been tuning out Sybil but when she heard another voice she came to see who it was " Vonya, what are you doing here."

Vonya looks at the ground shyly " Um Miss Caroline asked if I would deliver her clothes to you."

Vonya takes Caroline's clothes out of Sybil's hands and hands them to dorota. Who smiles. When Vonya handed the clothes to dorota his hands lingered touching hers.

Sybil bored and not interested rolls her eyes and goes back to the couch.

"Would you like a glass of lemonade I just made some, mr Damon and mr Stefan like lemonade while miss Caroline likes pink lemonade."

" Yes I love lemonade."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Damon go upstairs towards klaus room but Kol comes out of his and calls Damon. " I can't make bro night, I'm going out with Davina."

Caroline walks into Klaus's room and he's not there she walks further in and off his room he has a art room and she finds him painting. " Bekah mentioned Ansel's here."

" Yes he traveled all the way from England to ask why we were in England. I told him the truth he was my father."

" What did he say, did you guys talk after?"

Klaus is still painting the New York skyline while answering Caroline. " He almost tripped over the couch and all he said was your my son."

" Where is he, is he still here, did he leave? You two need to talk."

Klaus looks over at her " What if he doesn't want me or stays here with us."

Caroline smiles at him " Who wouldn't like you, your amazing. I'm sure he won't want to stay considering he was work in England he needs to take of."

 **Xxx**

As soon as the doors of the elevator open up to the Salvatore penthouse Sybil is right there. Caroline pinches herself. " Why did you pinch yourself?"

" Thought you were a nightmare I was trying to wake up. Instead it's a living nightmare."

Sybil sighs she will eventually get through the hard exteriors of her siblings and be accepted by them. " Your just in time for family dinner."

Caroline motions with her finger between herself and her brothers while walking out of the elevator. " We have plans and even if we didn't it's not a family dinner if our mother is not there. Our family consists of Giuseppe, our mother Liz, Damon, Stefan, myself, and dorota. We can't have a family meal if one of them is not there."

Sybil storms away and sits at the dinning room table with her arms crossed over her chest. Giuseppe sees her then sees his other children heading upstairs. " Children come in here."

All three siblings roll their eyes and head into the dinning room. " Yes father."

" Why is Sybil upset."

Stefan takes this one since Caroline has been taking the brunt of Sybil since they got home. " She just realized New York is too much for her to handle and she misses England so you should send her home tonight."

Giuseppe bangs his fists on the table and stands up. Damon gets in front of his siblings, even though they were all born minutes apart he was born first. If Giuseppe was to do anything he will take the brunt of it. Giuseppe points his finger at them and Sybil looks at them with a victorious smirk on her face. Since she met her siblings she didn't like how they were acting.

" That is enough all three of you will apologize to Sybil she is your sister and she is here to stay, Start accepting her, Sybil is a Salvatore. Treat her with the respect you treat each other. If I hear or see that you are not treating Sybil the way you treat each other I will cut you three off."

Caroline, Damon and Stefan mouths drop at that last line, cut off they can't be cut off. They all look at each other they can't believe their father would do something so drastic for someone he just introduced and told them about today.

 **Xxx**

After the tense dinner which was just Giuseppe and Sybil eating while Caroline, damon and Stefan didn't eat because they were eating later so they just drank lemonade.

Caroline is in her room picking out an outfit for her date with Klaus when Sybil comes in. " I'm sorry I didn't know you were indecent."

Caroline has on a black thong, black strapless bra and a burgundy silk robe from one of her moms fashion shows the robe is open. She also has one of the many dresses she might wear tonight this one is a purple thigh length dress hanging over her with tan heels and a gold platform " What do you want and you would of known if you knocked, do you think this is your room that father is going to give you this room? You might be staying here but this is still my room."

" When dad and I got here this afternoon I was shocked at the grander of the place then he got a phone call and told me to look around, I didn't know this was a bedroom until you came home and found me."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip moving the dress hanging on her. "The bed didn't tip you off."

Sybil never expected her siblings to be this mean to her. " Dad told me his wife your mom was a fashion designer I thought with the amount of clothes in here it was her work space and if she got tired she could fall asleep on the bed."

Caroline rolls her eyes and goes back into her closet to get another dress. " Sister."

Both Caroline and Sybil turn and answer" Yes."

" He was talking to me."

Stefan in black dress pants and a open white dress shirt holds up a red tie and a blue tie. " The red one."

" Party in here."

Damon walks in, in a pair of jeans. Sybil looks between everyone Caroline is looking in the mirror at a red mini dress covering her, both brothers have their torso showing she doesn't know what to do. First they were all dressed up and now there half dressed and none of them are uncomfortable or saying put some clothes on. " What do you think?"

Caroline lays a purple, red, and black mini dress on the bed she also lays a pair of black jeans." You should wear something else while looking in your closet I thought wow there are a lot of skanky clothes how did dad ever let you leave the house."

Caroline looks at her brothers then at Sybil. " Did she just call me and my clothes skanky?"

Both brothers nod. " Why should I take fashion advice from you your wearing an I love New York tee shirt and carpenter pants. Plus it's funny you said you can't believe father would let me leave the house, he would actually have to be here more then Christmas and if he has a layover."

 **Xxx**

" I'm calling Kat she'll know what I should wear and I have to tell her about the meeting."

Katherine answers when her father walks into the room. " Hold on Caro."

They hear Katherine scream then returns to the FaceTime. " I'm coming home. I've missed the city, I've missed all of you."

" I told you I would I would figure out a way to bring you home."

"Hey Kitty Kat."

Caroline turns her iPad to Damon and Stefan in the doorway. " Shirtless Salvatore's my favorite."

" Flirty Petrova my favorite."

Katherine blows Damon and Stefan a kiss. Then notices Sybil. " Who the hell are you?"

Sybil goes to introduce herself but all three Salvatore's say " Nobody."

Caroline turns the iPad back to the bed while Damon and Stefan leave to get ready. " Jeans I can't let you be sick for my homecoming, wear the black slashed shoulder tomorrow for the meeting, wear purple or the red the next time we go to Vegas or Enzo's club."

" Love you Kat, I'll pick you up, your room is all ready for you."

" love you too Caro, I wouldn't have it any other way, I can't wait to sleep in my room. Before I come over I'm going to need to make a stop first."

" To see a certain Mikaelson."

Katherine smiles at the mention of Elijah.

 **Xxx**

" Good evening Mr. Klaus, I'll tell Miss Caroline your here."

" No need dorota I'm here."

Caroline comes down the stairs in black skinny jeans, grey knee boots, off the shoulder sweater with diamonds, the diamonds are white then grey then black, even the bottom of the sleeves are black. She has grey dangly earrings and a black jacket with a belt around the waist, with grey purse on her arm.

Klaus comes to the bottom of the stairs and sticks his hand out which Caroline places her hand in his and he kisses her hand. " You look lovely tonight my love."

"Thank you. You look nice yourself."

Klaus is in jeans and dress shirt he also has a black jacket on. Sybil has come down the stairs after her siblings and is eyeing Klaus who noticed and whispers to Caroline " Who is that girl who keeps looking at me."

" Don't even get me started, wait she's eyeing you."

As Caroline Is walking over to Sybil Giuseppe comes out of his office " Damon, Sybil is going to school tomorrow and needs to at least know what your learning can she borrow your books and notes."

"Is she even registered at our school."

" I registered her on the plane here."

" Before you take her upstairs I want to give her a hug."

Caroline embraces Sybil squeezing her she whispers in her ear. " If you ever come in my room without knocking or I find you in my closet again I will personally see to it that you are removed from Manhattan. Also if you ever think about suggesting to father that we should get cut off you will be out of Manhattan so fast you won't even be able to say da. Do I make myself clear."

Sybil goes to say something but Caroline interrupts " just nod. Plus never one sided eye sex my boyfriend."

Caroline sees Giuseppe watching them and smiles at him.

 **Xxx**

Damon takes Sybil upstairs and hands her the laptop Giuseppe gave her. " Type in gossip girl."

"I need books and notes if I'm going to know what's going on. Not some gossip website."

Damon turns around in doorway " Our school is a who's who of rich upper east side families. There's learning all the boring subjects like science, math, history and English. Then there's learning that Tracy over the weekend got a nose job because she didn't like that she wasn't getting attention. Or that Genevieve went up a whole cup size to get more boys then Hayley and Aurora which didn't work because once you kiss one of the three you've kissed them all. Why Ashley m

If you go to our school you need to know what's going on as much as you need to know how to do an equation."

 **Xxx**

As they are leaving Dorota comes out of the dinning room. " Mr Damon, if Mr Enzo stays the night no random girls. I was finding women's clothes for a week."

Caroline, Klaus and Stefan let out a little laugh. " It was one time and how do you know it wasn't Caroline's clothes you found."

" I don't wear that type of underwear, or that ugly shade of green."

Damon looks back at his sister who smirks at him.

 **Xxx**

Stefan walks into the Mikaelsons and is surprised that there are no wedding planners. Rebekah comes down the stairs in jeans, teal tank top with a white wrap sweater, brown ankle boots, teal purse and a black coat."

" Freya finally let you go."

Rebekah lets out a little laugh. " You have no idea, she was driving me crazy, half an hour ago we had just got it narrowed down to three."

 **Xxx**

Klaus got them reservations at La Grenouville a French restaurant. They are seated and given the menu that is in all French. All those Summer's at theirs chateau's in Paris, fashion week, plus the school required them to take a language and since they all speak French all ready they took French as an easy A.

" Have you talked with Ansel yet?"

Klaus doesn't want to talk about Ansel so he suggests. " For every Ansel question you have to answer a question about who was in your home."

Caroline lets out an annoyed sigh and looks up to the windowed ceiling. " I hate you."

Klaus smiles showing his dimples and laughs. " I'll go first, since you asked first. No I haven't talked with him I don't know what I would say. What do you say to the guy that you who is your abusive who you thought was your father's business partner but it turns out that the abusive father is not your father but the business partner is."

" Wow I have no clue what you would say in that situation."

A waiter brings their food a cold salad for the table, grilled chicken with champagne sauce for Caroline and crispy pan seared sweetbread with glazed white turnips and veal sauce for Klaus.

" I answered your question so..."

Caroline puts her fork down and looks so annoyed. " Just forewarning you I love you and I love talking to you but this whole situation I am so done with it so the look on my face has nothing to do with you."

Klaus nods understanding " I love you too, one question then we can talk about anything else."

" She came with Giuseppe both her and Giuseppe introduced her as Sybil Salvatore our new sister. Damon, Stefan, Dorota and I do not believe she is a Salvatore. She just wants her fifteen minutes. I found her in and going through my clothes."

Klaus reaches a hand across the table and places it on hers " I'm so sorry I'm brooding about Ansel who I know is my father while your dealing with the possibility of a new sister and your father."

" No possibility, she's not my sister. I would accept Bonnie Bennett before I accept this girl who couldn't be as far away from what a Salvatore is, she reminds me of my crazy aunt Lily."

 **Xxx**

Stefan took Rebekah to UVA after being seated they are looking at the menu which is in Italian, they know Italian from visiting Italy. " Who are the three wedding planners you've got it narrowed down to."

" Tony from New York, Sophia from Canada and Sylvia from California. Freya told me that Esther has called every wedding planner in the world and that Freya is supposed to meet with international planners tomorrow."

" I'm guessing your maid of honor."

Rebekah nods " Yea if I have learned anything from today that is if we ever get engaged we are not telling Esther."

Stefan laughs " Deal and you think we'll get married?"

Rebekah looks down shy and goes to say something but is interrupted by the arrival of their food she is kind of glad she was interrupted she needs more time to think of a response, she would love to marry Stefan but they are young and this is technically their first date.

Rebekah had ordered toasted strozzapreti with tomato Basil and mozzarella while Stefan had ordered mozzarella rolled in prosciutto breaded and baked in tomato sauce.

" Maybe but not now, I think out of all of us either klaus and caroline or Kol and Davina will be first. Both of them already act like married couples."

Stefan laughs he agrees.

 **Xxx**

Damon and Enzo decided to go to Augustine they are dancing with two girls, but the girls look back at them whisper to each other then walk away laughing. This is the third time that has happened.

" What is going on all the girls either are leaving us laughing or avoiding us?"

" I don't know, it's not like we smell, we are respected men your a Salvatore and I own this club."

 **Xxx**

" Can I spend the night here?"

Caroline looks back at Klaus following her out if the elevator " Avoiding Ansel or Freya's crazy wedding planning?"

" Both"

She smiles up at him and grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down and kisses him. " Come on let's go to bed."

Klaus picks her up and her legs go around his waist and she lets out a giggle as their lips meet again.


	9. Presents, Rumors and Functions

**I'm back and this is a long chapter with a lot in it. Also there is smut so if that makes you uncomfortable you can skip those parts.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I love reading your comments about the latest chapter.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or gossip girl**

 **Xxx**

 **Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: Who has more drama the fathers or their children. Salvatore vs Petrova to win over Mr. Parker. Good luck Salvatore siblings and Katherine with your father's in town it will be fun to see how you cause trouble. You know you love me XOXO**

 **Xxx**

" Oh my god. That's not good."

Katherine is sitting on the Petrova plane with her father, when her father told her mother she was ecstatic and raced to pack up her things and get to Paris to model Liz's clothes for New York fashion week in two weeks. It's the quickest Katherine has seen her mom move since they got to Bulgaria.

" Katerina will you please I am trying to focus."

" Sorry father, but just real quick how many more hours till New York."

Katherine's father looks down at his watch. " Seven hours and 23 minutes why?"

Katherine looks up from her phone and puts all her focus on her father this is a very serious issue. " My best friend, my sister Caroline Salvatore I just read a story about her family it's not true obviously but if I don't tell her about it before she reads it she will flip out, she is going to flip out either way but I can soften the blow for her. I need to be in New York with in the hour."

" We will be landing at noon, twelve thirty at the latest. I'm sure Caroline Salvatore can handle this story on her own and if she can't she has brothers. "

Katherine's father turns back to his papers and Katherine gets up when her father says " And where do you think your going?"

" I need a drink I've been up since three am Bulgarian time."

 **Xxx**

Katherine goes to the back of the plane where the flight attendants her father hired are. " Excuse me do you have a phone that works I need to use it."

There are two flight attendants in the back Ted and Tansy. The later goes out to ask if Katherine's dad needs anything and Ted hands Katherine the phone. " So what are you doing when we land, do you want-?"

Katherine stops dialing and looks up at Ted. She puts on her best queen of the upper east side bitch look, eyes glaring daggers and lips pursed, she cuts him off. " I'm going to stop you right there, first gross, second I'm sixteen, third even if I would fall all over that Terrible punch line I have higher standards then you, forth your not my type."

 **Xxx**

Caroline rolls over in bed still half asleep she hears her phone ringing and sticks her hand out from underneath the covers to find it when she does she sleepily says " Who ever this is better have a good explanation for waking me up."

" Oh I do Caro, do not check gossip girl. I know it's your routine wake up if Klaus is in bed with you you mess around a little bit then check gossip girl and if he isn't in bed with you, you check as soon as you get up. I know Klaus is with you in bed so wake him up and hand me over."

Caroline elbows Klaus in the ribs next to her still asleep. " Nik wake up Kat wants to talk to you."

Klaus laying on his stomach opens his eyes and looks up at her still sleepy " What time is it?"

" 5am."

Klaus reaches up and kisses Caroline and takes the phone. " Kat it's five am you know we wake up at six. Plus couldn't this waited till you get home later today."

" No this is important. Gossip girl posted a picture of Giuseppe and a young brown haired woman getting off a plane, gossip girl speculated that Giuseppe is cheating on Liz with this woman, I saw her in Caroline's room last night and when I asked who she was everyone said nobody. Do you know who the woman is? Come on Klaus I've been in Bulgaria for almost a month and the only source of what's going on at home is gossip girl and tidbits you guys give me. Bulgaria has no drama."

While Klaus was talking to Katherine, Caroline decided since she was already up she should start her days she was just about to get in the shower when Klaus poked his head in. " Kat Wants to know who Sybil is?"

"She's real that wasn't a horrible horrible nightmare. Tell Kat there's too much to tell over the phone, I'll tell her everything when she gets here."

Klaus tells Katherine who sighs " Fine don't let her see gossip girl."

He hangs up and goes back into the bathroom " Mind if I join you."

Caroline smiles at him and holds out her hand " I would be insulted if you didn't."

 **Xxx**

Stefan wakes up and hears water running from a shower in his brothers room, he decides to wait till he's done to turn his shower on so the water is not cold. He reaches over to his nightstand and picks up his phone he wants to check gossip girl.

Every teen in New York City or at least everyone in their school check gossip first thing in the morning. For some people they send in tips and check it to see if gossip girl mentions them to get more popular. Others check it to make sure their name is not there.

Stefan opens the website and drops the phone. The first story is about his family especially his father and Sybil who gossip girl is speculating is his mistress. He strolls past the story and the second one is also about his family this time it's about Damon. It says that Damon is in a relationship with Enzo.

Stefan has not heard screaming or things being thrown so he doesn't think his siblings have seen this yet.

 **Xxx**

He knocks on his brothers door who answers in his school tan dress pants. " Morning brother."

" Morning have you seen gossip girl this morning?"

Damon shakes his head no, going over to closet for his white dress shirt. " Follow me"

The later follows his brother to their sisters Closed door. " Caro are you decent?"

" Yes come in."

They find their sister in her closet she's looking at the ceiling, she's in a pink fluffy thigh high robe. " I'm thinking of expanding my closet I need to make room with fashion week coming up."

" I need to tell you and show you both something."

Both Caroline and Damon sit on a footstool Caroline has in her closet. " The first two stories on gossip girl are about our family. The first was about Sybil gossip girl has a picture of them entering the building their arms are linked and gg is speculating that Sybil is Giuseppe's mistress. The second story she put out is that Damon and Enzo are together and in love."

Damon jumps up outraged " Enzo and I are not together, although that would explain but how would it?"

Both Caroline and Stefan look at him in confusion." Last night Enzo and I were at Augustine and none of the girls there would dance with us but every guy in the place was coming up to us and flirting."

" Who would start such a false rumor anyone who knows both you and Enzo knows you have a brother type love. Plus even if Giuseppe would cheat on our mother I think he would have higher standards then Sybil or her mother."

 **Xxx**

Klaus is zipping Caroline's black knee high pencil skirt when there's a knock at the door. " Who is it?"

The door opens and Sybil pokes her head in " I don't know what to wear for school, I don't have a uniform."

Caroline turns around she has not put her shirt on yet so she is just in a black bra and her skirt klaus doesn't have shirt on either only tan pants. " Looks like you can't go to school then and I was so looking forward to it oh well."

" Please let me wear one of your uniforms I don't want to disappoint dad. I've never disappointed him and I don't want to start today."

Caroline rolls her eyes and throws her old uniform at her " There now stop whining your giving me a headache."

Before Sybil leaves she looks at Klaus who is in behind Caroline and has a hand on her shoulder. " Why is there a half naked boy in your room, you were changing?"

" We had a sleepover."

 **Xxx**

Damon comes into the dinning room Enzo next to him and Sybil looks up from her pancakes " Who are you?"

" My best friend Enzo."

Sybil thought she misunderstood Damon, Enzo can't be a name that's silly. " What's your best friends name?"

Damon rolls his eyes " Enzo, his real name is Lorenzo but we call him Enzo."

Caroline sits down at the dinning room table with Klaus she now has a white long sleeve blouse with ruffles around the collar, front and around the cuffs. She also has a black jacket on to match her skirt, and cheetah print louboutin ankle boots with a stiletto gold heel. She is sitting across from Sybil, Klaus is on Caroline's right and Enzo is on her left while her brothers are next to Enzo.

Dorota puts a bowl of raspberries in front of her and Caroline smiles up at her.

" Enzo for Kat's welcome back party what do you think destination or Augustine."

" Augustine then destination, I could have Augustine turned into Bulgaria."

Caroline and Enzo laugh at his suggestion " She would kill you, I don't think she ever wants to hear the word Bulgaria again."

" l'll call my investors and tell them I'm having a private party there."

Sybil doesn't know what to make of her siblings and the friends she has met so far, and that they have sleepovers on school nights. She would dream of meeting her siblings and them being a real family. This reality never crossed her mind. " Why are you planning a party at breakfast, shouldn't that business be handled by someone else? Who is Kat? If we are are having a family breakfast with guests where is dad?"

" Father doesn't eat with us and especially doesn't eat breakfast with us if he does choose to eat with us it's dinner and our mother is here. Which again when our mother is here is the only time he eats with us. Kat is my best friend, my sister, you can't call her Kat only family can. If you meet her you will call her Katherine. You can conduct business anywhere anytime. Many meals and locations have been home to our plans although Enzo and I are missing a key person in our planning. Plus what's business without pleasure and I have both."

Caroline gestures to Enzo " business." And leans to her right and kisses Klaus " pleasure."

Stefan turning the conversation away from his sister and Sybil going at each other "So have you thought of anyone who would of started that rumor?"

" No."

Caroline popping a raspberry in her mouth " If the rumor was about me my first suspect would be Bonnie you know how she hates us."

Damon looks over at his sister with an why didn't I think if that expression on his face " Yes bonnie she has hated us forever. Dorota, Enzo and I are going to Brooklyn before we go to school."

"Mr. Damon you could go to Brooklyn to confront miss bonnie after school."

" No we need to find out who started this rumor and teach them that they don't mess with us."

Enzo gets up and kneels next to Caroline and takes her hand." Caroline my gorgeous darling I am so going to miss you on my journey. If I don't make it I want you to know I've always loved you since kindergarten. If I make it back from the horrific Brooklyn will you do my the honor of taken me to be your husband."

Caroline dramatically falls back Into Klaus who fans her with his hand. She sits back up, Dorota hands her a feather fan to use. " Do you accept my dowry?"

Enzo cheekily smile up at her. " Yes if you can accept that I may not ever come back."

Caroline caress his face "I accept, come back to me my sweet love."

Enzo leans up and kisses her cheek.

Sybil has been sitting across from them watching this. " Congratulations on your engagement."

Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Klaus start laughing " I'm not engaged Enzo always does this when he leaves Manhattan. Enzo went to England for the summer and before he left he did the same thing to our friend Kat, he's done it to bekah and Davina, didn't last year you had to go somewhere I can't remember."

" Denmark"

" That's right and before you left you proposed to Damon."

Enzo laughs and puts his arm around Damon's shoulders " Yeah my brother from another country."

Damon laughs. " Come on."

Caroline calls after them " Wait up on the way can you drop me off at Wes Maxfield office I need to have a word with him."

" Better take Klaus with you, you all know Wes doesn't like talking to you one on one."

Caroline pops the last raspberry in her mouth. " I know he's such a wimp, Dorota can you call Mason I have a job for him and can you tell him if he's available to meet me here around 2:30."

" Yes miss Caroline."

Sybil turns to dorota who is heading back into the kitchen with Caroline's bowl. "Dorota I left my jacket upstairs can you go get it."

Caroline, Damon, Klaus and Enzo who are in the doorway of the dinning room turn towards her and Stefan who is still at the table looks at her with I can't believe you just asked that. " What I just did what you've all been doing."

Stefan decides to take this one. " We don't ask Dorota to do things that we are capable of doing, we never ask her to go get us something that we can go get easily. Dorota is much more then just our housekeeper she is family, we treat her like we treat each other. Caroline, Damon or myself would never ask each other to grab a jacket if they are going to the kitchen. The only way that we would is if that person was going upstairs to grab something and we saw them."

"Caroline just asked Dorota to call some guy named Mason and what I've seen of Caroline she just asked Dorota to set up a booty call for her. It seems that at this point the only person Caroline hasn't flirted or have had intimate relations with is Damon Stefan and I, her siblings."

Everyone is speechless they all look at each other with the same expression on their face: what the fuck just happened expression. Caroline moves forward with red in her eyes her fingers clenched up into fists. No one talks about her that way especially in her own home and someone that claims to be related to them.

Klaus and Enzo put a hand on each arm and pull her back so she does not attack Sybil. Stefan joining his siblings stands behind his sister he looks at Damon silently asking do you want to take this one. Damon nods. " You are not our sibling. You may claim to be related to us but someone who just met their siblings like you claim to be would not be making the absurd accusations against Caroline that you have been. Caroline, Stefan and I are true Salvatore's we embody everything a Salvatore is. Our sister is not a tramp her clothes are fashionable and the way she presents herself is regal. You came here yesterday and saw that we live in a penthouse, have a housekeeper, private elevator for people who live in private residences, designer closets, present ourselves older then we actually are, and we protect support and love each other, you got jealous because you come from a farm in rural England."

 **Xxx**

Mr. Bennett is doing the breakfast dishes when there is a knock on his front door. " Who is it?"

" Friends of Bonnie can we come in?"

" Yes."

Damon and Enzo smile at each other. Bonnie heard her father talking to someone and comes out to the kitchen to ask who he is talking to when she sees Damon and Enzo she runs back to her room.

" Bonnie Bennett!"

Damon and Enzo share a look and run after her. Mr Bennett tries to stop them from chasing his daughter. " Who are you?"

" Damon Salvatore and Enzo St. Claire your daughter started a rumor about us."

They get to Bonnie's room and see a window open and Bonnie running down the fire escape. " You can run Bonnie but you can't hide."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah is finishing up breakfast when freya comes out of her room " Rebekah I was hoping I would catch you before you left. How would you like to skip school today and help out."

" Help out as in help you eliminate European wedding planners."

" Yes, as of right now there are seventy planners are coming. Lucien and I are in over our heads."

Rebekah puts her hand on her sisters upper arm. " I love you and I am so happy you are getting married, Lucien is a great guy. But I can't skip school I have things to do and people waiting to see me."

 **Xxx**

" Mr. Maxfield, Caroline Salvatore is here to see you."

Blonde haired blue eyes Wes Maxfield just got to the office he hasn't even put his coffee on his desk yet and already he knows the one cup of coffee in his hand is not going to be enough and a dreading this meeting. " Send her in."

He gestures for Caroline, Stefan and Klaus to sit in front of his desk. " Before you ask the divorce papers were sent out to your housekeeper and her husband yesterday, it took a while to track down the husband and get an address."

Caroline smiles she is happy Dorota will be getting her divorce papers " Thank you but that is not why we are here. Stefan and I need to look at our father's will."

Wes had been drinking some of his coffee while Caroline was talking when he hears the last part of that sentences he starts coughing because coffee went down the wrong the tube. He wipes up the coffee that spilled on his desk. " Excuse me."

" When our father became a father he made a will and put his children in it, Stefan and I need to see it to see if he put a fourth name in it."

" Your father Giuseppe has three children you, Damon and Stefan who else besides your mother would he put in his will. I could get fired for letting you look at the will, when Giuseppe made it he told me do not let anyone look at it until I die."

Stefan addresses Wes trying to hurry this up as they are going to be late for school. " How about you leave the will on your desk leave the room talk with your secretary, get more coffee I don't care then come back that way your not letting us."

Wes flattens his hands on his desk he really does not enjoy meeting with the Salvatore children but he can't quit the Salvatore's were his first and are his highest paying clients. "Your going to pester me until I do this?"

Caroline nods. " Fine you win as always."

" Oh and one more thing when our does father comes in here has ever mentioned the name Sybil."

Wes turns around from getting the file " No your father has never mentioned that name."

Caroline and Stefan share a smile. " I am going to go get another cup of coffee, when dealing with Salvatore's you need a lot of caffeine one cup is not enough. Don't look at the open file on my desk."

He leaves and Caroline and Stefan race over to the desk they scroll down with their eyes until they come to the part he put if he dies who gets his belongings all it says is his children Damon, Stefan, Caroline and his wife Liz.

"I knew it, if Giuseppe would of had a fourth child that child would be in here but it's not so she is a liar."

They walk out and see Wes talking with his secretary Penny. " Bye Wes." As they are walking out Caroline turns to him " Wes by any chance do you know of any DNA testing labs."

Wes eyebrows go up totally shocked " Um I can't believe I'm saying this but come back at noon and we'll talk."

" I'm busy at noon I could meet you tomorrow same time or I could call you instead then you don't have to see me."

Wes lets out an annoyed sigh and flexes his fingers in annoyance " Fine call me when school is over."

 **Xxx**

Caroline, Klaus and Stefan slip in to their first class a couple minutes late but nobody noticed. Rebekah whispers over to Stefan who just sat next to her next to her. " Where were you guys the limo stopped at your building and Vonya said they already left."

" Caroline stopped by the lawyers to help make sense of our unwanted houseguest."

" The one you were telling me about last night?"

" Yeah even if she is Salvatore she is making terrible first impressions. She is going after Caroline for no reason. When I got back from our date she was waiting up for me and told me that I shouldn't go out on school nights and that she feels that I don't fit in the with my siblings."

Rebekah looks up to see if their history teacher is looking at them " I hate her already she shouldn't be talking to you to like that."

 **Xxx**

" I'll meet you guys by the car I need to go get something from my locker."

Caroline slips into Elijah's empty classroom she shuts the door behind her. "Elijah I have a present for you."

Elijah looks over at his brothers girlfriend who is crossing the room to sit on a desk. " You have a present for me?"

" Yes you might want to skip your afternoon classes it will be on your bed waiting for you."

"No clues?"

Caroline cheekily smiles at him while smoothing out her skirt. "One hint you'll love it."

She hops off the desk and come over to Elijah and pecks him on the cheek. " Take my advice go to your room around one."

She leaves and right outside the room she sees Sybil " What do you want?"

" I saw you, you kissed a teacher that's illegal I could get you expelled."

" Please I've know Elijah Mikaelson since the Mikaelsons moved here when I was in the first grade. Not only am I dating his brother I am best friends with his younger sister and brother, and will be attending his older sister's wedding. I am a frequent guest in their house plus they pick us up for school every morning. So you want to talk about expelling someone should I tell the principle who you really are, because I'm sure there are other people in New York who can pay to send their child or children to the best private school in New York. Unlike you who comes from a farm in rural England and is only now claiming to be a Salvatore."

Caroline pushes past her while Sybil just stands in the hall looking dumbfounded.

 **Xxx**

As they are getting out of the limo at the plane hangar the Petrova plane arrives in the tarmac. Katherine is the first off the plane and she lefts out a scream when she sees her friends who envelop her in a hug. " I've missed you guys so much, I love you all."

" We've missed and love you too."

As Katherine is getting in the car with her friends her father calls to her " Katerina you will be at the Salvatore meeting tonight dressed appropriate and well behaved."

" Wouldn't miss it father."

 **Xxx**

Katherine sitting between Caroline and Kol looks at everyone. "Fill me in, gossip girl did a terrible job of keeping me up to date and you guys didn't give me enough."

" Where should we start?"

Stefan adds on to what Rebekah said " Let's start with the breaking news. You saw that gossip girl had a story about Giuseppe and how he's having an affair he's not. The woman he was photographed with calls herself Sybil Salvatore the fourth Salvatore child. We found her yesterday in Caroline's closet trying on her clothes. She told us she didn't think Caroline's closet was a closet she thought it was Liz's studio. Sybil has been going after Caroline since we met her calling her and her clothes slutty, and this morning insinuated that Caroline asked Dorota to call a guy named Mason for a afternoon hookup. Last night when I got back from my date with Rebekah she was in the kitchen she told me that she doesn't think I fit in with my siblings."

Damon leans forward to say. " When Enzo and I got home last night from Augustine she told me I'm a terrible big brother for letting my younger impressionable siblings go out on dates."

"Young and impressionable. Seriously Stefan and I are older then her and you, Stefan and I are minutes apart in age. She is worse then Elena, at least Elena just straight up told us she didn't like us. Sybil is just taking jabs but when confronted she can't back them up."

" I hate her already it will be fun to take her down."

 **Xxx**

Bonnie Bennett is walking down the hallway trying to avoid Damon and Enzo. When both of them link elbows with her and Kol and Stefan are in front and behind her. " Let's talk Bonnie."

" I have nothing to say now let me go."

They pull her into a classroom expecting it to be empty but Hayley and Tyler are on the teachers desk Tyler's back flat against the desk Hayley straddling him, both of their school jackets and ties are on the floor and both of their white button up dress shirts on unbuttoned. " Seriously we all know you have a reputation Hayley but do you have to be so on the nose with it. I don't think any of us will ever get the sight of you rubbing up against Tyler out of our heads."

Hayley still straddling Tyler smiling at the new people in the room totally not embarrassed she just caught almost having sex in a classroom during school. " Want to join, Tyler's fun but not as fun as having all of Caroline's guys with the exception of Klaus. If we're going to do this it'll have to wait till after school I don't think Markos would like walking into his classroom to find me having a very good time and I'll even share it with Bonnie."

Bonnie is speechless her jaw is open wide but no words are coming out. Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Kol are just annoyed that they found them. " Get out. Unlike you we actually have business to conduct. You on the other hand just want to have a quickie before Markos comes back, who there are rumors that he's been one of you and your friends conquests."

Hayley jumping off not only the desk but Tyler too bends down to pick up her jacket and her plaid red and blue school girl mini skirt raises revealing she is not wearing anything underneath. All the guys except Tyler clears their throats. Hayley finishes putting her outfit back together and as she leaves she drags her finger under Damon's chin " If you get lonely you know where to find me and you know my number."

" Yes it's hard not to know it, your friends place all your numbers all over the school. Including the bathrooms, the pencils, the desks, hallways, stairwells, lunch trays, lockers plus there was that one time where you guys were just giving out flyers with your numbers on it."

She winks at Damon then drags Tyler out with her.

 **Xxx**

Elijah took Caroline's suggestion and got a teacher to watch over his only afternoon class which is a study hall. He walks into the lobby of the building his home is in and sees its full of people with folders and binders he guesses they are all the European wedding planners his mother set up for freya and Lucien to interview.

The manager using a megaphone to get everyone's attention " Everyone here for the Mikaelson/Castle wedding go into the second ballroom, and await to be interviewed."

He steps out of the elevator into their penthouse and runs into Freya " Elijah your home early do want to help us as you saw the lobby is full of planners and more are on their way."

" I got a call from Tripp at the private residents desk saying I got a package, plus I only had one class this afternoon and it's a study hall which just consists of our siblings their friends and a couple other students. So I don't really need to be there."

Freya turns to Lucien who is coming out of the kitchen with an apple " Are you ready."

" No, I love you and I want to marry you but I regret telling your mother about our engagement."

Freya links their hands while leaving the private residents elevator and walking to the elevator down to the lobby. " I love you too. I want to marry you. Your right telling my parents was a mistake my mother is suffocating us with planners, venues, cake design and how many people are attending. My father on the other hand hates that we are getting married and threatened you. When I woke up this morning I had ten texts from my mother all wedding related from where should we have the wedding to pictures of what cake we want."

 **Xxx**

Everyone turns to Bonnie " Why did you sent a lie to gossip girl that Enzo and I are a couple?"

The girl in question starts laughing, " I didn't sent that in, my feud is more with Caroline then you two."

" If you didn't send it why did you run when you saw us."

" I thought you were there to call me out for sending in that tip that your father was seen getting off a plane with a young woman. I knew it would piss your sister off."

Damon rolls his eyes and Kol makes a comment " You and Caroline really need to stop this petty fighting between you two it's been years."

Bonnie points a finger a Kol " She started it, she had Katherine push not only me but my cousin too in the mud. It was my first day of preschool."

Stefan who was there when Bonnie and her cousin were pushed, he and Damon were comforting Caroline. Not only was it Bonnie's first day of preschool, it was everyone's first day. " She didn't make Katherine do anything Katherine do that all on her own. She wouldn't of pushed you if your cousin wouldn't of thrown Caroline coach bag in said mud. Caroline would of pushed you instead but she was a little busy crying over her new coach bag that your cousin ruined."

 **Xxx**

Elijah opens his door and sitting on his bed is Katherine who smiles at him and stands up " I need a tutor think you can help me catch up."

As she is saying this she is removing her blue tank top to reveal her black lace bra, she ends up in front of him. He puts his hands on her bare waist and pulls her into him, presses his lips against hers. He breaks apart for a second to leave one delicate last kiss on her lips.

" I missed you."

" I missed you too, I'm back and I'm yours."

Katherine pins his body to the door with hers and starts attacking his lips. She quickly Unbuttons his suit vest, she rips open his dress shirt and buttons go in all directions. " I want you now."

He smiles down at her, He moves down her body leaving a trail of kisses on her jaw, neck, in the middle of her breasts and stomach until he is in a kneeling position.

Elijah locks eyes with her and and moves his mouth to the button hole and uses his mouth to unbutton her jeans. Katherine smiles at him, he gets her jeans off the rest of the way taking her thong with it. He throws them on the floor and puts her legs over his shoulders.

He peppers her inner thigh with kisses he stops when he gets to her core. He swirls his tongue in her folds. Katherine moans and runs her hands through his hair. He gets her really wet then replaces his tongue for his fingers he rubs her clit hard and fast and after a couple minutes she comes all over his fingers.

 **Xxx**

" Wes I'm done explaining this to you, either give me the number or don't help."

"I found a building that will do what your asking but I'm not going to give it to you because I can not condone what you are doing."

Caroline sighs and rolls her eyes. " Fine. Next time we ask help from you it will only be legal law stuff."

Caroline her brother and Sybil are in the elevator up to the penthouse. Stefan looks over at his sister and the annoyance on her face. " Wes won't help."

" No he's being completely unreasonable."

They walk out of the elevator and there are workers everywhere getting the living room and first floor ready for the event tonight. " What's going on where are they going with our furniture? Are we being robbed?"

Caroline throws her arms in the air Exasperated. " I can't even with her, she is not understanding New York concepts, they are easy to understand."

Damon explains it to her while Dorota comes up to Caroline. " With everything going on down here and your father coming in and out I sent Mr. Lockwood upstairs to your room so your father won't question him."

" Thank you Dorota."

 **Xxx**

Lucien and freya are interviewing the tenth wedding planner when Lucien leans over and whispers in Freya's ear " We need a break tomorrow just us no wedding planning or planners and no intrusion from your mother."

Freya smiles at him and leans over and kisses him on the cheek " I can't wait."

 **Xxx**

Elijah carrying Katherine by the thighs over to his bed lays her down and crawls up her body and leaves a delicate kiss on her lips " My Katerina."

Katherine purrs in his ear. She flips them and finds what she wants most and runs her hand up and down his cock a couple times getting him harder than he already was. Elijah moans the sensation of her touching him. Katherine slides down on him and starts moving her hips. Elijah's hands go to her hips to help her. Katherine bends down so her beasts are touching his pecks and kisses him.

She rocks her hips from side to side. Elijah sits up and puts one of Katherine's breasts in his mouth and sucks while he massages the other one. She reaches down and rubs her clit and a couple minute she comes. She rides him threw it and he comes too.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah, klaus, Kol and Davina step out of the elevator and immediately hear moans of passion and screams of Ecstasy. They all share a grossed out look. Rebekah yells over the noises " Elijah must have company grab what we need, we need to get out of here."

They run to their room and grab a couple pieces of clothes to change into and run back to elevator. They get downstairs and they go to the front desk and ask if Freya left.

He tells them that their sister is in the second ballroom. When they enter they see that not only is Freya and Lucien and the wedding planners there but also their housekeeper Anna is serving food to everyone.

Freya had forgot something in the penthouse and when she entered she heard the noises and saw Anna in the kitchen with earplugs she told her to come downstairs with her.

 **Xxx**

Caroline enters her bedroom and Mason Lockwood is looking at her one of the books on her bookcase. " Mason my Favorite contractor how are you?"

" Miss. Salvatore, I'm fine and yourself? Is everything ok with the room my men and I build for you."

" I've been better, the room is fantastic thank you, my friend is moving into it by the earliest tonight. I called you here to ask you if could do anything with my closet."

Mason likes Caroline he thinks she's nice, when Dorota called him the first time to build Katherine's bedroom he was surprised that someone of the Salvatore's standing would call him. He's not in their circle, he choose construction while his sister choose to be in the family limelight. Growing up a Lockwood you get recognized as easily if you were a Salvatore, Mikaelson, Petrova or Claire he didn't like being in the limelight he told his sister Carol it's all yours. He was also suprised the Salvatore's called him because from what Tyler told him the Lockwood's and the Salvatore's do not see eye to eye.

" I'm thinking another floor, is that possible?"

Mason looking up at the ceiling "Are there any rooms above us?"

" A library which we hardly use and a family room which is wasted in this home since we use the living room downstairs all the time."

Mason looking around the closet and mapping it out in his head. " So you want to knock out the ceiling, having a second floor and put in stairs."

Caroline nods " Your going to have to move your clothes out so they don't get dirty."

" I'll be right back, so plan it out and you can tell me your ideas when I get back."

 **Xxx**

Caroline runs to her brothers rooms and their empty, she runs down the stairs and finds Dorota. " Where's Damon and Stefan."

" The hot tub they said something about they need to soak off the drama."

"They are such drama kings, thanks Dorota."

She runs through the kitchen and down three steps is another door and though that door is a heated pool, hot tub, sauna, lounge chairs, a cupboard full of towels and robes and two changing rooms.

Since she's still in her skirt she takes her boots off and sticks her feet in the hot tub between her shirtless brothers. "Since our guest room is being occupied can I put some of my clothes In your rooms for the time being of course."

Both brothers look up at her " What are you planning?"

Caroline looks down at the water avoiding the question. " What have you done?"

" Nothing yet, but the storage room next to my room has been transformed into a bedroom for Kat."

When both brothers eye brows raise in curiosity she explains " Some nights Kat couldn't come in our room because Nik and I were in there hiding our relationship from you guys. So for Christmas I decided to give Kat her own bedroom but I didn't want to give her the guest room because she's not a guest. The room next to mine was a storage room I had Dorota find the best construction crew in the city which just so happens to be Tyler's uncle. He transformed the storage room to a beautiful bedroom for Kat. I had Dorota call him today to ask if he could expand my closet he said he would but I wanted to ask you two of you wanted anything done to your rooms, if not can I store my clothes in your rooms."

Damon and Stefan getting out of the hot tub " Show us Kat's room."

 **Xxx**

Caroline brings them into her room which is a sea of light blues, pinks and a couple leopard print pillows. They go through her bathroom which is tan where there was a wall there is now a door, she opens it and they walk into a den of white, red and black.

White walls, a queen size black bed with a blood red velvet tufted with gold balls on the seams. There's red and black pillows on the bed and a red comforter. A black armed bench at the bottom of the bed.

Like Caroline's closet there is a double door entrance to the walk in closet. In front of the window there are red and black chairs.

While Damon and Stefan are looking around Mason comes out of Katherine's closet. " Mason I thought you were in my room?"

" I was but I figured since I'm doing your closet I should do this closet as well."

Caroline turns to her brothers " So you do guys need Mason to do anything to your rooms?"

" Nope we're good although if we are going to hold your clothes and Kat's clothes we are going to need bigger closets."

 **Xxx**

" My guys will get started Monday 8am so you have the weekend to clear everything out."

" Your the best Mason, your definitely my favorite Lockwood, your way better then your nephew Tyler."

Mason stepping into the elevator turns to look at the female Salvatore " You know my nephew, Are you the one who damaged his corvette over the summer."

Caroline has to hide the smile trying to show. " I was in the hamptons over the summer I'm sure who ever damaged his corvette had a good reason and he deserved it."

As the elevator doors start to close Caroline hears " So did you enjoy your booty call. I had headphones in so I wouldn't hear your sordid affair."

Caroline puts her hand out to stop the elevator doors " Mason please tell this nobody why you were here? And what you do?"

" I'm a construction worker, we had a consultation."

Caroline smirks at Sybil as the elevator doors shut. "Don't make accusations if you can't back them up. And never accuse me of cheating I would never."

 **Xxx**

Giuseppe comes out of his study and sees his children all talking " I'm glad you are all getting along. Caroline I need you to take Sybil shopping to get her a dress for tonight's event."

" The events tonight, it's a school night."

Caroline Damon and Stefan roll their eyes. " Why would the event not be tonight, the people who are involved in the business they don't have school."

"Father-"

Stefan whispers in his sisters ear. " We will get cut off."

Caroline nods and gets a devious smile on her face. " Of course father." She turns to Sybil " I'm going to change then we can go. I'll meet you in the lobby."

 **Xxx**

"You made me wait so you could change and you choose that."

Caroline looks down at her black skinny jeans, a sheer Dior cheetah print sleeveless blouse with a black tank top underneath, a black faux fur coat, and white platform quilted white cuffed heeled boots she also has a Louis Vuitton black purse. " I try to look presentable when I go out unlike you who is still in my old school uniform."

As they leave the building the door of a black limo opens in front of the building. Caroline slides in while Sybil is standing outside looking in confused. " Get in, your drawing attention to yourself, stop acting like you've never seen a limo."

" Why are you using a limo, we can't just take a cab."

Caroline pulls her into and shuts the door. " Cabs are gross and unsanitary, and this limo is the Salvatore limo and I as a Salvatore is using it. Plus we are going shopping all our bags are not going to fit in a cab."

She bends down right behind Bill's seat. Who smiles at her in the mirror. " Where to Miss Caroline?"

Caroline smiles at him. "First I need to speak with Kai parker, so the parker townhouse, then I can't be alone with that so I need Bekah and Davina so the Mikaelsons then fifth avenue."

They pull up to a three story townhouse Sybil moves to get out but Caroline stops her. "I have a few errands to run before shopping this is one of them."

 **Xxx**

Katherine has her head against Elijah's peck while he's running his fingers through her curly brown hair. Katherine smiles to herself over the last couple of months she has been through so much and being here right now with Elijah is all she could ever want.

Bulgarian school was not what she expected, she went in thinking she'll rule the school and it will be a breeze but it wasn't. Everyone was giving her dirty looks some even snarled American at her. When she got to lunch nobody would make room at their table for her, she's used to having choices for lunch or even going out to a lunch truck or Nadia making her something for lunch, there were no choices all they had was turkey which didn't look appetizing and looked more like marshmallows and brown gravy that you actually had to slice to eat, and mash potatoes that were sweet. She found an empty table and a girl came over and told her that there were no cliques, clubs, sports in the School and in the town there wasn't even a mall. Katherine hated every minute of it.

Elijah places his pointer finger under Katherine's chin and lifts it up to leave a delicate kiss on her lips. She smiles into his lips. They hear a phone ring Katherine looks for her phone. " Leave it."

" It could be important. I've been waiting for months for a shoe designer to call me what if it's him."

Katherine scurries over to her clothes and in the pocket of her black jacket is her ringing phone. " Hello."

" Miss Petrova your order is ready."

Katherine smiles while picking up her pants " Thank you so much I'm leaving right now and be there as soon as I can."

Elijah watches her scramble to put on her clothes, he moves to the bottom of the bed with the sheet up to his bare waist and his arms on his knees. "Your leaving to go shoe shopping?"

" Not shopping it's a pick up of one of a kind custom heels. Plus it's not like I'm leaving the country again I won't even be leaving the city." She leans down and leaves a kiss on his lips. " Will I see you tonight at the Salvatore event tonight?"

" I'm sure Rebekah will drag me along she doesn't think I get out much."

 **Xxx**

Kai comes into his living and sees the back of Caroline " I love your visits my favorite queen, what can I do for you?"

Caroline gets up and smiles at him she comes up to him and caress his chin." My most loyal subject. I wanted to inform you your father's coming to town."

" What, I moved here because my judgmental stubborn father hates this city he thinks it moves too fast and nobody can get any work done in it."

" All our fathers are judgmental and stubborn, your father is the only one who has disowned you. My father, your father and Katherine's father are all having a meeting tonight at our penthouse. I was wondering if you wanted to come as my guest and have some fun show everyone that your father is not as family oriented as he claims."

Kai smirks down at her he loves when the queen's of the upper east side visit him. He moved to the city and quickly became friends with everyone. " I love what your planning. I'll be there."

Caroline smiles up. "I need you to do one more thing for me." She leans up and whispers in his ear.

 **Xxx**

"How many stops do you have to make I would like to get a dress before tomorrow."

Caroline ignores her and gets out of the limo and enters the Mikaelsons building as she is passing the ballrooms Rebekah and Davina come out of the second one. " Let's go shopping."

" How did you know?"

Rebekah and Davina link elbows with Caroline. " Damon and Stefan texted us saying save Caroline she's shopping with Sybil."

" I love you guys."

Both Davina and Rebekah say at the same time " Love you too." Rebekah adds " Now let's shop." Caroline and Davina laugh.

They get back in the limo and Sybil looks at the two new people, Rebekah has on dark blue jeans, white lace tank top, brown leather jacket with black heeled ankle boots. Davina gets in after Rebekah and she's in blue jeans, grey long sleeve over the shoulder top, red suede jacket and beige lace up heeled ankle boots. " Who are they? Dad never said to invite people to shop with us."

"Rebekah Mikaelson and Davina Claire, my best friends. I didn't invite them but I can never say no to my girls wanting to shop. What kind of best friend would I be if they surprise me with the same idea I had and I tell them even though we were thinking the same thing you can't come shopping because the girl claiming to be the illegitimate Salvatore fourth child doesn't want to shop with people."

 **Xxx**

They enter Bergdorf's and a sales guy comes up to them " Miss Salvatore, miss Mikaelson and miss Claire nice to see you again no miss Petrova today."

" No she's... Busy any new arrivals today."

The sales guy nods and begins to walk Caroline turns to Sybil " Pick something out we'll meet at the register."

" Wait, I've never been here or to an event like tonight, I don't know what I'm supposed to wear."

" Pick a dress not floor length more like knee length."

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina go over to the new arrivals. " Hey does anyone know where Kat is? She would never miss a shopping trip."

" When you guys got home today did you hear any noises?"

" What no!"

"Gross are you telling me that was what I thought it was?" Caroline raises her eyebrows and nods." Oh my god."

Davina looks between the two blonde. Caroline's smiling but also looks guilty like she just spilled a secret and Rebekah looks shocked and grossed out." What are you saying?..."

" ...The noises we heard today were Katherine and Elijah in his bedroom."

Davina's eyes widen in surprise then her whole body shakes with realization.

They meet Sybil at the register, Caroline, Rebekah and Davina pull out Betsey Johnson wallets, Caroline's wallet is cheetah print, Rebekah's is black lace and Davina's is black with a big pink bow on it. They hand over credit cards. Sybil looks down at her lime green knee length dress then at Caroline " I don't have any money can you buy this for me?"

" I could but I'm not putting anything that shade of green on my credit card plus you want to be a Salvatore and fit in here in New York, New Yorkers pay I didn't pay for Davina's dress or Rebekah's shoes. They didn't pay for my shoes. I'm sure we could find a thrift shop you could put a outfit together."

Caroline leans forward in the limo behind Bill. " We need a thrift shop Sybil needs a dress and can't afford Bergdorf's or Saks."

Bill nods but Caroline adds. " I saw this and knew you had to have it." She hands him a Gucci keychain. He leans over and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. " Thank you Miss Caroline."

"Your welcome Bill, my brothers and I can not imagine our lives with out you and Dorota."

 **Xxx**

Caroline finds her brothers in Damon's room talking. " I'm back and I have gifts for both of you. Thank you so much for texting Rebekah and Davina, I love you both so much."

Both brothers pull their sister into a hug." We love you so much. We knew you would need back up."

Caroline pulls out four dress shirts two black and two white, matching jackets with red and black ties she hands them to her brothers. " A thank you present."

 **Xxx**

" Welcome back Miss Katherine."

Katherine smiles and hugs Dorota who sees her walking though the living room towards the stairs with bags in tow. " It feels good to be back Dorota, are they upstairs?"

"Yes in Mr. Damon's rooms."

Sybil comes out of the kitchen with food and sees Katherine going up the stairs she turns to Dorota " Who is that? And why is she going upstairs?"

Dorota turns to her and point blank tells her " I don't work for you." She turns and returns to making sure none of the workers scratch anything.

 **Xxx**

"I've waited months to say this I'm home. So let's take this family hangout to my brand new amazing bedroom."

All three Salvatore's turn their heads to the doorway and see Katherine they all smile. " When are you moving in Kitty Kat?"

" Giuseppe leaving tomorrow?"

Stefan nods " After the meeting there's nothing holding him here in the city."

" As soon as he leaves the building I'll move my stuff in."

Both brothers look at their blonde sister with a you have to tell her. Caroline nods " Um about your stuff, I'm getting our closets redone so your clothes will not be able to be in your closet. I'm putting my clothes in Stefan's room so."

Katherine knows what Caroline is going to say " Looks like we're going to be roomies Damon."

Damon smirks at her " My bed is your bed."

 **Xxx**

When Katherine saw her room the first time it was being painted, there wasn't any furniture and there wasn't even carpeting. She is speechless at her room. They lounge on the bed and Katherine pulls out a shoe box from one of the two bags she has with her.

" This is a thank you for building me a bedroom and being the best friend a girl could have, I love you more then anything. Your my sister Caroline."

Caroline smiles at her and opens the box. She gasp at the sight of the heels they are the most beautiful pair she has ever seen inspired by one of her favorite fairy tale beauty and the beast. Gold sparkly heels, the left has a rose, on the inside of the platform there is a silhouette of belle and the beast as a prince. The right has the words tell as old as time in cursive black diamonds, below there is a silhouette in diamonds of belle and the beast with a rose. The bottoms are red with a portrait of chip outlined in black diamonds.

She reaches over and pulls Katherine in for a hug " Oh my god I love them so much, you are the best friend and sister a girl could ever need. I love you."

Katherine smiles at her while getting off the bed and going over to her closet which does have some clothes in it. " Let's get ready we have to be our fathers precious never do anything wrong little girls tonight."

Caroline laughs heading to the bathroom to go to her room. " I've missed you, good to have you home."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah and Davina are coming through the lobby when they see several women crying and running out of the second ball room. " Freya what did you do why are they crying?"

"We told them they were not right and they wouldn't take no for answer they kept giving their presentation."

" It's been a long day and I let the queen of Manhattan out, I don't usually let her out mainly because I'm not the same person I was when I was queen."

Rebekah and Davina look at each other and Rebekah gives her sister a knowing look " You bitched them out. I guess once a queen always a queen."

Freya stepping in the private residents elevator " I didn't mean too, it just happened."

Lucien kisses her cheek in the elevator " I thought it was amazing you are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

She looks back at him and he nods.

As Rebekah is passing Elijah's room she sees her older brother at his desk "Are you feeling ok, I didn't see you at school this afternoon."

" Um yeah I um I'm had a lot of papers to grade so I came home for quietness."

 **Xxx**

The Mikaelsons and Enzo who met up in the lobby enter the Salvatore penthouse to find that the furniture in the living room and the table in the foyer has been moved so now it's an open space that is filling up with middle age men and woman talking business.

"Hey man I can already tell this is going to be boring."

Damon sees in his mirror that Kol, Enzo, and Klaus are standing in his doorway. "Stefan, Caroline, Katherine and I only have to pretend to be father's perfect children for a little while then it's off to the pool for drinks."

Rebekah and Davina find Caroline in her room in a black thigh length one shoulder that's slashed dress with her hair pinned up and black heels.

"Beautiful."

Caroline turns around and smiles at them Davina's in a blue strapless dress the top is white and flowery while the bottom flows around her knees she also has blue ankle heels. While Rebekah has a long sleeve black thigh length dress on the sleeves of her dress have pearls halfway down them she also has buckled ankle boots on.

She brings both girls through her bathroom and into Katherine's room and they are speechless. They see Katherine at her vanity putting on her makeup in a beautiful black and white thigh length dress there is fringe over each shoulder, black at the top which has four gold buttons, the bottom and each side is white and over the whole dress there is a red flowery and vines design. She has paired it with a simple pair of black heels.

"Oh my god this room is beautiful."

Katherine smiles at the opulence of her room, " It is and I love it and I can not give Caroline and Dorota enough thanks. I also have presents for my girls they were supposed to be Christmas presents but they weren't ready in time and the whole situation put them back too but I got a call today saying they were ready."

They all sit on Katherine's bed and she pulls out three shoe boxes and hands them to each girl. Davina opens her box first she is so taken back inside Is a pair of blue sparkle platform heels inspired by Aladdin. The left heel down the side In diamond is the phrase whole new world, below that is a diamond moon with Aladdin and Jasmine in black jewels. On the right side says Aladdin and below that is a white and yellow encrusted palace. Under each heels is gold sparkles and a picture of the genies lamp circled by black Jewels. At the top and bottom of each heel is a circle of diamonds.

" They are so beautiful thank you so much."

Rebekah open her box and is stunned by the heels inside inspired by the little mermaid. On the right outside of the platform heel it says in diamonds kiss the girl below that is Ariel and Eric sitting in the boat about to kiss, on the other side of the heel is Ariel's castle under the sea. The left outside heel has Ariel as a mermaid swimming up towards the heel, below her is a gold moon with Ariel as a mermaid sitting on a rock looking up at it, on the other side of the heel is prince Eric's castle. The back and heel is green and covered in diamonds. Under each heel is blue with flounder in a circle of diamonds.

"Oh my god I love them thank you so much."

Caroline gasps at the heels in her box, they are light blue platform heels inspired by Cinderella. On each heel going down to the platform they have the words in cursive and in diamonds happily ever after. Below the words is cinderella's carriage in white and yellow diamonds. On the inside of each heel is the Cinderella's castle. At the top and bottom of each heel is a string of diamonds, and underneath the heels is silver with the Mickey Mouse head in black.

" I love them thank you so much."

Caroline Rebekah and Davina envelop Katherine in a very loving hug. They hear from the doorway. " Something is wrong this with picture. I know us."

Rebekah holds out her arm and the guys tackle the girls hugging them.

 **Xxx**

"Dorota where are Damon, Stefan and Caroline?"

"Upstairs still getting ready I think Mr. Salvatore."

Giuseppe looking out the kitchen doors at his guests. "Find them and bring them down here, we need to show a family unit in front of Mr. Parker and if you see Mr. Petrova's daughter upstairs bring her down too."

Dorota is about to step into Damon's room when she hears laughing coming from Katherine's room. She walks into the room and everyone is on Katherine's bed laughing and all tangled together.

" Miss. Caroline, Mr. Damon, Mr. Stefan, and Miss. Katherine your father's are requesting you downstairs."

Thank you Dorota. How do we look?"

Everyone is smoothing out their dresses and suits. " Very beautiful."

As they are leaving Damon ask's Dorota " Did you put drinks in the pool room so after this we can have some fun."

" Yes and no. I put everything to make strawberry rosè spritzers. It's a school night I didn't think you should be drunk for school tomorrow."

Damon put his arm around Dorota to hug her " Dorota you always know what is best for us even when we don't. Thank you for taking care of us."

Dorota smiles at him she loves working for the Salvatore family and she loves Damon, Stefan and Caroline like they were her own children.

 **Xxx**

" Which one is the young home wrecker?"

"Are you serious?" Caroline points to Sybil in the crowd she is very easy to point out, as she is in a ruffled orange and yellow dress, from the neck down to her knees there is yellow and orange ruffles and at her neck there is a red bow.

" Oh my god that is grotesque."

Caroline sees Kai and motions for him to come up to the landing where they were over looking the party with his guest that they have to sneak past Katherine. As Kai is coming up the stairs to meet them Katherine starts to turn around and Rebekah sees who is with Kai helps to distract her by whispering in her ear. " I brought Elijah."

Katherine smiles at Elijah dressed in a suit talking with Freya and Lucien. " Ahh he looks so sexy."

Rebekah whispers in her ear. "Next time you surprise Elijah can you try not to do it in the penthouse."

Katherine's eyes widen and she looks over at Rebekah with a guilty look. " You heard us."

"Not just me, Kol, Davina, Klaus, Freya, and Anna who had earplugs in while cleaning. Also Elijah seems happier since you two have been sneaking around."

Katherine smiles to herself while looking down at Elijah. As Katherine is being distracted Kai walks past them and Caroline whispers in his ear. " I need to talk with you later."

Caroline opens her mouth to say something but instead Davina speaks." Look who Sybil is talking with?"

She turns her attention from about to talk with Katherine to the suit clad guy Sybil is talking to and her eyes widen. "That's not good, I have to go save him, I haven't seen him in person since the breakup."

" Excuse me I'm going to steal her."

" Take all the time you want." When Sybil turns around the guy mouths to Caroline " Thank you." Which she smiles and nods at him.

Caroline takes Sybil over to the corner. " Do you know who you were just talking with?"

" Someone cute."

Caroline rubs her temple out of annoyance " That was Connor Kennedy as in the Kennedy's, now this is super important has anyone taken your photo because gossip girl and any other news outlet would have a field day with that hideous monster you call a dress. To save us all I'm going to help you. Follow me."

Giuseppe wanted to show everyone that his family could get in the papers not just from scandalous things his children did so he set up Caroline and Connor Kennedy. Both teens were fifteen and dated for almost a year, it was hard for them to find time to be together because he didn't live in the city and they both have school and friends. They decided to mutually breakup but remain friends and make civil small talk at functions.

She drags Sybil to Giuseppe's office, grabs a pair of scissors and circles Sybil, she first rips off the red tie and cuts the collar off, the cuts the bottom by three inches, cuts a slit up the side of the dress up to her mid thigh, she cuts off the poofs sticking out on the side and slims down the ruffles on each side. " There, although I would suggest sticking to the shadows your dress is still ugly but now it's a manageable ugly."

 **Xxx**

As Caroline is returning to the party Giuseppe and mr. Petrova who have been boosting more accomplishments about each other over each other trying to get the deal with mr. Parker, they call their children over, Sybil starts to walk towards Giuseppe and Damon tells her " Legitimate children only, fake illegitimate children in ugly dresses stay in the shadows."

Katherine, Damon, Stefan and Caroline join their fathers with Mr. Parker " Now I am looking for someone who is a real family man and is hands on in their children's life's it's hard being a father and running a business. I want some one who can do both."

Giuseppe boosts " I come home to see my children as much as possible and when I'm not here I'm always calling and face timing with them seeing how they are doing and awarding them for their good deeds."

Mr. Petrova counters " I only have one child but I love her so much I would bring her everywhere with me but I don't want her to miss school. It must be hard for Mr. Salvatore's children to share his love my daughter gets all my love."

Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Katherine roll their eyes so hard at the garbage Giuseppe and Mr. Petrova are selling to Mr. Parker. " Mr. parker I saw your son earlier he's nice and is one of our friends."

" I didn't know you knew Luke or my other son Joey?"

Katherine Damon and Stefan picking up on Caroline's train of thought. " We mean your oldest son Kai, we met him last year and oh there he is."

Damon points to where Kai is talking with the others. " You must be mistaken he's not my son only Luke and Joey."

"Oh well your son or not we like him."

Giuseppe and Mr. Petrova glare at their children for possibly ruining this deal.

 **Xxx**

They are dismissed and everyone but Caroline and Katherine meet in the pool room. Caroline pulled Katherine back upstairs and up to her room. " I have one more present for you."

Caroline pushes open Katherine's door and sitting on her bed is Nadia the Petrova's housekeeper. Katherine gasps and puts her hands over her mouth, Nadia smiles and they meet halfway in the room and hug. " I've missed you so much Nadia. We are not a family without you."

" I've missed you too miss Katerina. I love you too."

Caroline leaning in the doorway watching them announces "Nadia is going to be working here with Dorota. Since your living here and your parents live in Bulgaria and Milan it's stupid for Nadia to live and clean an empty home so i invited Nadia to come help out here. Dorota has her hands full with the three of us and with you moving in here I thought she could use some help."

Katherine wraps her arms around Caroline's neck " Have I told you how much I love you?"

" Not in the last hour, but I do love hearing it."

 **Xxx**

"Sleeping here tonight?"

" My father's home so should probably sleep in my house but I want to see in my new room so do you say perfect daughters routine."

Caroline laughs as they are walking down the stairs. " Oh look this is going to be easier then we thought they are still talking with Mr. Parker."

"Daddy can I spend the night here please?"

" Yes please daddy."

Giuseppe and Mr. Petrova look at each other then at Mr. Parker who is watching this interaction. " You have school in the morning Katerina."

" I will wake up early and be there."

" Ok but I want you to call me before you go to school."

Katherine nods and they go to walk away but Giuseppe holds Caroline's arm tight and whispers in her ear. " What game are you playing this is not a joke."

" No game I thought calling you father, would think it's too cold. After all we are supposed to be the perfect family."

Caroline pushes Giuseppe's tight hold off her arm when they are out of reach of their fathers Katherine says " Table for two in deceiving fathers."

Sybil sees both girls laughing heading into the kitchen and goes over to Giuseppe " Dad I think Caroline and her group of spoiled brats are up to something."

Mr. Parker and Mr. Petrova look over at Sybil in different ways for Mr. Parker it's why is this young woman calling Giuseppe dad. For Mr. Petrova it's maybe his way of getting a leg up on Giuseppe and Mr. Parker will choose me over him.

"Who are you?"

" I'm Sybil Giuseppe's-"

Giuseppe interrupts " -She's a caterer who has decided to not wear her uniform and pretend to be a guest at this party, I will not have her return to cater for any other function."

"Why did she call you dad?"

" I have a very welcoming home and welcoming personality that everyone I work with is welcome to call me dad."

 **Xxx**

Caroline plops into Klaus' lap and listens to Damon and Enzo's conversation with Klaus.

Rebekah is sitting on Stefan's lap and he leaves a kiss her shoulder " If you need a break from Freya's wedding planning you can always stay here my room is your room."

She smiles and leans back and kisses his cheek " Thank you, your the best."

Caroline sees Kai and goes over to him " You have connections with business I have connections with people. I need a favor."

" Only if you do me a favor."

" What do you want?"

Kai stirring his strawberry rose spritzer " I want to be invited into your group."

" No your a friend of, but I will invite you to our next party."

Kai nods " Now what can I do for you?"

Caroline deviously smiles " I need a DNA test. You saw that gossip girl post my father's mistress is not a mistress she claims to be the fourth Salvatore child. We need to know the truth."


	10. Sneak peek

**I've been working on so many stories all at the same time. So I've decided that the stories I'm constantly working on I'll give a sneak peek to. I'm still working on this chapter its long and dramatic.**

 **Xxx**

Freya Mikaelson is still in her pajamas she is taking a day off from wedding planning she is going to lounge around the penthouse in her pajamas with her fiancé Lucien all day. She is just about to bite into the waffle their housekeeper Anna just placed in front of her when the elevator doors ding open and Lucien comes out of their room.

As Lucien says "babe," she also hears " Freya Mikaelson."

She turns from her fiancé to the guest standing in the hallway " Ansel? What are you doing here?"

Since his arrival to the city Ansel has been trying to have a conversation with Klaus after that first conversation where he found out that Klaus was his son he feels that they need to have a real conversation. " I'm leaving I need to go back to London I just wanted to tell Klaus, is he here?"

" I'll go get him." Freya opens Klaus's bedroom door and his room is empty his bed is made she goes into his studio thinking maybe he's doing some early morning sketching, nope it's empty too. She goes into Rebekah's room who is in the shower. Freya is not going into Elijah's room she doesn't want to see Elijah in bed with Katherine again. So she goes to Kol's room, Kol is in bed on his phone while Davina is in the shower.

" Have you seen Nik he's not in his room."

Kol opens his mouth the answer when Davina comes out of the ensuite bathroom wrapping a towel around her." He's either working out for lacrosse, or at the Salvatore's at least he was last night."

 **Xxx**

Katherine hears the shower from the shared ensuite, she looks around her room and smiles she loves this room more then her old room at her parents penthouse she still can't believe Caroline had this room made for her she knows this room was made with love. She sticks her head in the bathroom." Who's in here?"

She hears a British voice from inside the shower." Kat what do you want I just got shampoo in my eye."

" Sorry Nik." She quickly walks over to Caroline's side of the room and flops down on the bed next to her. " So I was thinking spa day, we definitely need one all the drama with my father and Sybil in general, I'll text Davina and Rebekah we'll have a girls spa day, your my best friend I knew you need one."

"Yes I need a spa day. So happy your back love you."

"Spa day I'm game."

Both girls look over at the Brit in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Katherine decides to take this " Not for you honey. I'm sure Caroline can help you relax without a masseuse."

Caroline pushes her off the bed " Go get dressed, meet in Damon's room later."

As Katherine leaves she laughs, Caroline goes over to Klaus who is in her closet putting on his school uniform. "I love having you here but you know you need to eventually go home and talk with Ansel."

" I know, I'm running out of clothes, I don't know what to say to him."

"Pick anyone of us and we will be there with you. You don't have to do this alone."

Klaus caresses her hands with his thumb " Noon The Plaza I know that's where you girls will be. Bring Rebekah too."

Caroline nods and kisses his cheek. " I love you."

" I love you."

 **Xxx**

Caroline pokes her head in Stefans room and finds him tying his tie for school. " Damon's room thirty seconds."

" What do you think Enzo Britney Spears theme, everyone comes as her from a music video."

" What about the guys. How about nineties music. Everyone comes as a singer from the nineties."

Caroline nods shes been so distracted that it has pulled her focus from planning parties. With Katherine and Stefan joining them in Damon's room everyone is there and Caroline can explain why she called them together. " Kai texted me and told me to get a DNA test done for Sybil we need something from her. Hair, spit, gum, here's the thing we can't ask her for it without raising questions."

Damon sliding on his blazer and adjusting his tie. " Ask Dorota she knows all and can get anything."

 **Xxx**

When Sybil woke up she called her mom in England it had been a couple days since she'd talked with her mom. " How are you sweetie, I've missed you. Are you adjusting all right, how are your siblings are they treating you right? Are you getting enough food? It must be weird having your father around all the time."

" I'm fine mom, I'm adjusting fine it is weird they don't live in a actual house, They live in a penthouse of a building. My siblings are fine I dreamed of meeting them so many times and the actual thing didn't match my dream. I'm eating mom, I'll actually take you down stairs and show you the breakfast spread we have in the morning. Dad is not here."

" What, your father left his three troubled children with their mother and my angel of a daughter with a woman she's never met."

Sybil listening to her mom not paying attention runs into Enzo and Damon coming out of Damon's room. " Watch it." Damon turns back to Enzo " I understand if my father had an affair but bringing said offspring home and expecting us to welcome her ridiculous."

" I get it mate every couple years my father tells me I have a new step mom. I've had eleven new step moms in the last sixteen years. After Augustine opened he sent me a letter: I read about Augustine I'm impressed you were able to open a club. We will have to meet up one day so you can meet my new bride."


End file.
